Run, Run, Run
by ilikelesbians
Summary: Sara Clement, a 16 year old, Beauxbatons witch has to flee France with her family. The Clements move to England where Sara transfers to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sara tries her best to blend in without notice but that might not prove so easy when Sara catches the eye of Slytherin Quidditch captain, Tegan Quin.
1. Chapter 1

"_Aller! Aller! Quickly sweetheart, we have to leave!" _

_A helpful arm moved through the darkness and slung around the shoulders of a small framed girl, ushering her to hurry. The noise of suitcases dragging on the floor accompanied them, scarring marks into their hallway floor. They bustled their way to the back entrance of their home, the door of which was already gaping open, allowing them to exit._

"_Follow your father. Do not stop. Do anything and everything we tell you. Bien?"_

"_Bien, La Mere" The youngest woman nodded quickly._

"_Sara? Sonia?" The two women heard their names hanging in the sticky, summer air, their heads snapping to the direction of the noise. Sara looked back to her mother with fear blinking in her stare._

"_We'll be fine but we must move. Aller Sara!"_

_Sara pulled her suitcase from the floor, struggling to lift it at all. She took a step outside to find her father, a thud filling her ears as her suitcase met the concrete and found its wheels. She held the handle of the suitcase in her right hand, managing to move easier as it glided on its two small wheels. She put her left hand into her trouser pocket and pulled out her wand, a 12 inch hawthorn, slightly yielding with a phoenix feather core._

"_Lumos" Sara whispered with a flick of her wrist, her lisp prominent in her words._

_A small ball of white light crawled to the end of her wand, lighting up the pathway in front of her. Her eyes followed the path until they found her father again. She moved quickly, mimicking his footsteps and matching his pace. She could now hear her mother's steps behind her own and the family started to move in sync, making their way out of their garden and into a vast stretch of French fields just over a small, wooden fence. Using all of her strength she flung her suitcase over the obstacle before swiftly hopping it herself. Once back on her father's tail, the pulling of her suitcase became hard again but Sara remembered her mother's words and didn't even dare to stop. _

_She glanced back at her mother for a moment, who had become a hypocrite to her own words. Sonia was stood still, facing back in the direction of the house. _

"_La Mere?" Sara questioned, aiming the light towards her mother._

_Sonia looked to Sara. "Protective spells." She explained. Now keep moving!"_

_Sara nodded and Sonia turned back to face the house again. "Salvio Hexia" she whispered, moving her wand in a downwards movement before continuing to follow her family through the stretches of long, overgrown grass._

"_We're almost there" Henry spoke in a loud whisper. _

_Sara looked up to her father. "Papa, where are we going?"_

"_It doesn't matter right now, just keep up, not far to go."_

_The trio continued travelling quickly for a further 10 minutes, they'd only moved a short distance but it had seemed like miles. The hot air and darkness of night paired together and smothered them. The ground was boggy, their feet sinking slightly in places and tripping on overgrown grass in others. _

_Sara was scared. To be awoken in the middle of the night, after weeks of her parents sneaking around, whispering and pretending things were okay, to then be ushered out of her childhood home without even looking back was terrifying. She knew now that something was seriously wrong. It was not the right time however to ask questions, not whilst they were in the middle of running away. Her parents were scared too, she could tell that, so she did as she was told and there was nothing more to it._

_Sara raised her wand slightly, brightening the space in front of her. She could see her father slowing as they reached a parting in the lengthy grass. He finally stopped and Sara stood next to him, focusing her eyes on what her family were now gathered around. A large glass bottle stood half buried in the soft dirt, with a small cork sealing its opening. Sara looked to her father, confused and slightly bewildered at the curious object._

"_It's a port key honey. It will take us away from here. It will take us where we need to be." Sara looked back down at the bottle and swallowed nervously. She had learnt about port keys in her fourth year at Beauxbatons Academy but had never travelled by one. "Okay everybody ready? Grab on." Henry spoke firmly. _

_Each one of the Clement family placed their left hand on the bottle, keeping a tight hold of their belongings in the other. _

_The world around Sara began to blur, she was spinning, they were all spinning, the whole world was spinning. The fields span away from Sara's sight as she was enclosed in a grey, tornado like shell. It swirled around the three of them for what seemed like hours._

"_laisser partir!, laisser partir!"_

_Full of fear and uncertainty, Sara obeyed her father's orders and let go of the bottle. She could feel herself falling now, her heart was in her mouth, and the sensation was sickening. She was getting closer to the ground, she couldn't stop. She raised her arms to her face and prepared for impact, her eyes clenched as she hit the floor with a thud._

Eyes shot open and a rigid body sprang up right in her bed, mimicking that of a muggle child's, jack-in-the-box. Panicked pants echoed through the room before slowly disappearing into the morning sunlight. Sara clasped the bed sheets she was resting on into her hands as she steadied her breathing, slowly calming, remembering that she was safe now.

The port key that took Sara and her family away from their troubles had brought them to England, London, to be precise. It was almost the end of July and a month since the Clement family had fled France. They were now living in an old run down building, a 16thcentury, Georgian end terrace, not too far from The Leaky Cauldron. Its aged bricks were held up by a heavy, wooden door, it was black in colour but slightly chipping its paint around the edges. The house as a whole was guarded by an iron fence, identical to every other fence on every other house next to it. Sara's father, Henry had told her how he had bought this house when Sara was born, as a safe haven, should they ever need it. Like many wizarding homes and establishments in London, it was rich with charms and spells so that no muggle or enemy should even happen upon it.

Sara was growing to like her new home, over the past month her parents had filled it with enchantments just like they had back in France. In the kitchen you'd find the dishes washing themselves, a broom sweeping the floor by itself and in Sara's bedroom, the curtains would open as soon as she awoke in the morning, almost mimicking her eyelids as they fluttered open to see daylight.

Sara stroked her hands over her face and rubbed her eyes to wake herself up. She slung her legs out the side of her bed, perching herself on the edge, trying to forget her reoccurring nightmare. She sighed to herself then stood, stretching her arms above her head with a tired yawn and padded over to her wardrobe, pulling out a t-shirt with her favourite band on. "The Smashing Pumpkins" Sara laughed to herself. Imagine what the muggles would do if they knew these guys where witches and wizards.

As she finished dressing and tidying her spiky blonde hair, she heard a familiar tapping on her window. Her eyebrows furrowed and she spun on her heels in the direction of the noise. Her mouth quickly whipped into a smile that beamed off her face and she lunged forward in glee towards her window.

"Amber!" Sara exclaimed with excitement. "I didn't think I'd see you again."

In the window sat a beautiful, ghost white, snowy owl, tapping its beak lightly on the window pane. Sara gently pushed the window upwards before holding her right arm out across her body, offering her childhood pet a perch. The small owl fluttered inside quickly, clasping its claws onto Sara's forearm. She stroked the back of her index finger over her birds' head, just in between its eyes before replacing her finger with her lips, softly kissing it for a moment, both Sara and Amber enjoying each other's long yearned company.

"What have you got there, Amber?" Sara quizzed, eyeing the envelope in the birds beak. She took the letter into her hand, setting her pet down to perch on the edge of the window sill. Sara then sat for the second time that morning on the edge of her bed. She turned the envelope over twice, scanning the front and back with squinted eyes, curious as to whom was writing to her.

_Miss S Clemet,_

_27 Litchfield Street, _

_Covent Garden,_

_London_

A small pang of fear hit Sara's chest. Her family were meant to be in hiding, however someone knew their address. Someone knew exactly where they were. She swallowed thickly, growing more anxious the longer the letter remained in her grasp.

She slowly turned the envelope over, examining the large, red wax seal that was stamped on the back, gently running her fingers over it.

"Hogwarts" Sara whispered to herself, reading over the print above the beautiful seal, she wished she didn't have to break.

She paused for a moment.

"Hogwarts!" She spoke to herself again, this time registering the word she was reading and saying out loud. "As in the school Hogwarts!?" She questioned excitedly, not caring that there was no one around to give her an answer. She tore the letter open quickly, forgetting about the seal she was so carefully admiring only moments ago. Her eyes scanned with pace over the words on the piece of parchment clutched in her hand, flicking from side to side in no attempt to hide the excitement behind them.

_Hogwarts School Of_

_Witchcraft And Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc , Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Clement_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at__Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, for your final two years of magical study__. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on__1 September__. We await your owl by no later than__31 July_.

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work __robes__ (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (__dragon__ hide or similar)_

_One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All 6__th__ year students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6_

_Quintessence: A Quest_

_Confronting the Faceless_

_Flesh-Eating Trees of the World_

_Advanced Potion-Making_

_A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 __wand_

_1 __cauldron__ (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 __telescope_

_1 set __brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an __owl__ OR a __cat__ OR a __toad__._

Sara leapt to her feet, rushing out of her bedroom door towards the beautiful staircase that stood in her home. Her hands brushed down the dark wooden banister that swirled downwards to floorboards that matched in material. Thud after thud sounded around the house as Sara's feet tapped heavily on each hard step.

"Mere! Papa!"

Sara swung her body around the bottom of the banister that curled at the end into a small spiral before running into the kitchen. She found her mother and father sat quite comfortably at the kitchen table; her father had his head buried in the mornings Daily Prophet, quietly sipping a cup of nettle tea, whilst her mother was amusing herself by tucking into a bowl of Cheeri-Owls. They both abandoned their activities when Sara bundled into the room, breathing heavily and doubled over in the doorway.

"Sara? Honey what's wrong?" Sonia asked, setting her spoon down onto the oak table.

"Nothing! Nothing at all, its good news actually." Sara said between breaths.

Sara walked towards an empty chair, sitting herself down at the table between her parents and laid the letter out on the surface for everyone to see.

"It's from Hogwarts, the school!"

Sara's father smiled over at her mother who returned his look with a smile of her own.

"Ahh, we wondered when you'd be receiving that." Henry smiled at Sara.

Sara frowned at her parents, confusion crawling across her face.

"What?" Sonia spoke up. "You didn't think we'd bring you all the way to England and not let you go to school, did you?"

"Well I hadn't really… I hadn't really thought about it to be honest. But how? How did they know where we were? We're in hiding?" Sara continued to question.

"Albus Dumbledore." Henry stated. "The best head master Hogwarts school has ever seen and a magnificent sorcerer too my dear. Not a thing gets past him."

"So…So I'm starting a new school then?... I'm going to Hogwarts?"

"Looks that way." Sonia Nodded. "I expect the letter came with a list of equipment you'll need?"

"Yep sure did!" Sara beamed, waving the list in the air.

"Diagon Alley tomorrow it is then sweetie!"

Sara hugged her parents, still clutching her letter between her porcelain fingers, feeling overwhelmed with excitement for her new school year. She had heard a lot about Hogwarts, mainly from other students at Beauxbatons who were lucky enough to visit Hogwarts for The Tri Wizard Tournament a few years back.

Sara's parents kissed her forehead, showing their intense love for their only child before Sara disappeared back to her bedroom, eager to prepare herself for her new school.

The next morning Sara's excitement sprung her out of bed as if she were one of the springs in the mattress she was lifting off of.

She couldn't wait to get to Diagon Alley with her parents and buy her school supplies. She had loved school ever since she was small. She loved every aspect of learning that came with being a witch, spells, enchantments, potions, even reading, _especially_ reading. Sara spent most of her free time with her head buried in a book, investigating new spells, learning about the history of magic and the world's greatest witches and wizards. To Sara almost everything was interesting and almost anything sparked the curious buzz inside her brain. To be able to start a new school and see what new exciting possibilities it could offer her was such a wonderful opportunity to Sara and the adrenaline left her with nothing more than a perfect smile radiating from her 16 year old face.

Before she began her morning ritual, Sara moved to her dressing table, sitting for a moment to slip a letter into an envelope before turning it over and scribbling on the front of it. She handed the letter to Amber, placing it lightly in her beak. It was July 31st and Sara hoped Amber would get to Hogwarts quick enough to let Professor McGonagall know she accepted the place offered to her. Amber had never failed her before so she had full faith and trust in her owl.

Sara got herself ready quickly, firstly showering in her beautifully decorated bathroom. The head of the shower was fountain like and depicted a sculpture of a mermaid, sprouting water in all directions over the fully tiled room.

As usual Sara debated for most of the morning on what to wear, finally deciding on her blue jeans with a slightly scruffy, oversized, patterned jumper. She assessed her outfit in her floor length mirror that was nailed to her wall, playing with the piercing in her eyebrow as she did so. Once happy that her burgundy jumper was a good choice, she pulled on her converses and made her way downstairs.

Again she found her parents in the kitchen, this time they were fumbling in front of the fireplace. Unlike Sara, they were dressed in more traditional wizarding clothing. Both her mother and father were sporting black trousers, Sonia accompanying hers with a matching black, frilly blouse and a dark red velvet cloak. Her father was wearing a tight fitting emerald green shirt, kept tighter to his body by a black waistcoat, buttoned all the way up. On their heads sat matching hats that stood to attention to form a point.

Sara stood in the kitchen doorway and looked down at herself before back up to her parents, assessing the difference in their wardrobes. Sonia noticed Sara's presence and smiled at the sight of her. She chuckled to herself as Sara moved towards her. "Come over here you little muggle wannabe" She said nestling Sara under her shoulder into a small hug. Sara pouted up at her somewhat insulted by her remark. "Hey I'm only kidding, we know you younger generation aren't too fond of the traditional clothing". Sonia kissed Sara's forehead before releasing her from her loving grasp.

"Bien! The fireplace is all set." Henry claimed, turning to his family. "Who's first?"

Sara stepped forward. "I'll go, I'll wait for you in the Leaky Cauldron" She stated, stepping into the fireplace. She bent her knees, leaning towards the ground and took a handful of floo powder out of a small ceramic pot that sat on the edge of the fireplace. Once standing straight again, she threw the powder to ground, declaring her desired location with perfect pronunciation. "DIAGON ALLEY"

Heatless green flames consumed Sara's frame as she disappeared from the fireplace, traveling quickly towards Diagon Alley. In mere seconds Sara was surrounded by green flames again, this time finding herself in The Leaky Cauldron. She stepped out effortlessly, being so used to travelling by floo powder. In just over a minute her parents had joined her, both travelling as easily as Sara had.

"Bonjour Tom" Henry waved at the bartender as they all began to make their way to the courtyard. Sara's father nodded and said quiet hellos to a few other wizards dotted around the building on their short journey. Henry was a well-known and highly respected wizard, not just in France but all over Europe. He was one of, if not the best Auror this generation had seen, yet despite the fact almost every magical European knew of his name and great work, he remained a kind, humble man, whose true love lay not with his work but with his family.

Sonia and Sara followed behind Henry, smiling politely before they reached the back door of the pub. Henry held the door as the two small women filed outside. They we're met with a solid brick wall and all three of them lined up in front of it

"Well then sweetheart, let's get you ready for Hogwarts" Henry beamed at his daughter before reaching inside his waistcoat. He pulled out his wand and tapped it lightly against the red bricks. They all watched as one by one the bricks parted, some to the left and some to the right, forming a large passage way. Within seconds the wall revealed a bustling street full of witches and wizards of all ages.

As the clement family made their way down the alley, Sara eyed the people around her. She felt slightly out of place as the majority of shoppers were first year students, just as eager as her to rush around the small shops, collecting everything they needed. She spotted a few kids that looked around her age which triggered the anxious thought of making friends at her new school. She hoped she would get along with the English witches and wizards she was yet to meet and that she would make friends just as easily as she had back in France.

Henry and Sonia guided Sara around the alley, taking her into the right shops for the right equipment. They made their first stop at Flourish and Blotts to buy all the books she would need for her 6th year of magical study. Sara lingered for longer than needed in the shop, a normal occurrence that her parents were now used to. They both watched as Sara scanned her way around the shop, trailing her fingers across the shelves, interested in more than just the books she needed for Hogwarts. They smiled as they watched their daughter lose herself in the maze of books that stood on shelves, double the height of Sara's small frame and eventually allowed her two extra books to read in her own time.

Once they had purchased all the books Sara would need, they made their way into Madam Malkin's for her school robes. One by one Sara and her parents pushed their way through the heavy door of the mauve, wooden shop. Sara looked around, eyeing the masses of fabrics that lined the walls. To her left she could see beautifully made dress robes, sat carefully on specially made mannequins. To her right, lines and lines of black material greeted her, some robes and some cloaks all hanging perfectly. In front of her was a collection of hat stands, that all wore different sizes and colours of pointed hats.

Sara's parents shuffled her further into the shop, looking around for Madam Malkin herself.

"Bonjour?" Henry questioned with a voice he hoped was loud enough to be heard as he moved towards the front desk.

A head whipped out from the slightly ajar door that led to the back of the shop and after a few clumsy noises it opened fully and Madam Malkin stumbled out.

"Hello!" The woman beamed with arms wide, her blue eyes glowing, complementing the short white hair that sat on her head.

Sara now stood shyly behind her parents.

"How can I help you?" The woman spoke. "Do we have a first year wizard over there?" Madam Malkin asked looking over to Sara.

Sonia laughed, moving her arm around her daughters shoulder, bringing her forward into clearer sight.

"Forgive me Madam" Sara chuckled. "I am _witch _and I'm actually a 6th year."

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry! Forgive _me_ pumpkin!" The merry lady apologised. "Is that? Is that a French accent I detect there?" The witch questioned, slightly swaying the subject of conversation as she moved behind the desk that Sara and her parents where now lined up in front of.

"Um yes actually." Sara stuttered looking between both her parents.

"We just moved here." Henry stated plainly. "A personal matter. Our Sara is transferring from Beauxbatons to Hogwarts"

"Ahh I adore France" Madam Malkin confessed. "I visited 5 years ago for the 'Which Witch' fashion competition" She recalled, stopping what she was doing to stare into space for a few seconds.

"Anyway!" She snapped, clapping her hands together. "Let's get you some robes! … Follow me!"

She led the three of them over to the opposite corner of the shop where a small step and mirror stood.

"Hop up!" The woman instructed to Sara who stood herself up on to the step, facing the mirror.

Madam Malkin whipped out a tape measure, stretching it both the length and width of Sara's frame.

"So I presume you've not been sorted into your house yet?" She quizzed.

"My what?" Sara questioned.

"Your school house. " Madam Malkin continued. "At Hogwarts there are 4 school houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."

"Oh, of course" Sara remembered. "No, no I haven't been sorted yet Madam."

"Right-O! Just 3 plain black robes then?"

"Yes please" Sara smiled hopping off the stool.

Madam Malkin was now rifling through one of the many racks of plain black robes, a major difference in uniform to the flowing baby blue clothing Sara was used to wearing, however she welcomed the change as she had detested her previous uniform.

"Ah ha! Here we go" The woman said pulling 3 black robes from the rack. These should fit you perfectly. She smiled.

Madam Malkin also helped Sara find a hat and gloves as well as a winter cloak to fit as Henry and Sonia wandered around the shop. Sara's arms where full of clothing she now needed to purchase and as Madam Malkin moved behind the front desk for the second time, Sara plonked the clothes down in front of her with a sigh of relief.

"Mere, Papa?" Sara called out.

A moment later she saw her parents walking towards the front desk.

Madam Malkin smiled at them. "That'll be 100 Galleons exactly!"

Henry pulled a small silk bag from a pocket in his waistcoat, tipping it upside down, emptying half the contents into his hand. He sorted through the mixture of golden, silver and bronze coins in his hand before handing Madam Malkin the right amount of money, who stored it away before bagging up Sara's uniform.

"Pleasure doing business with you" She beamed. "And good luck at Hogwarts Sara, I'm sure you'll do great!"

"Merci, Madam." Sara thanked before her and her parents left the shop, stepping back out into Diagon Alley.

The rest of the equipment needed to start Hogwarts, Sara had already acquired prior to starting Beauxbatons Academy, so the trio's shopping trip was a short one. Once happy that Sara had everything she needed for Hogwarts, they made their way back into The Leaky Cauldron to travel back to their new home. Green flames lit up the fireplace in the pub once more and soon enough Sara and her parents were back in their kitchen, dusting floo powder off of their clothes.

Before Sara knew it, a month had rolled by and the morning light of September 1st was shining into her bedroom. She lay in her bed as butterflies bounced around her stomach, facing the ceiling, doing nothing but breathing.

She heard the slight creak of a floorboard from the landing before 3 quiet knocks tapped on her door.

"Entrer" Sara whispered.

The wooden door of the old building creped open and revealed Sonia on the other side, peaking into Sara's bedroom.

"Bonjour sleepy head" Sonia smiled as Sara rolled onto her side to face her. She moved over to her daughters' bed and sat on the edge, ruffling Sara's hair once she was comfortable.

"Nervous Sweetheart?"

"A little." Sara answered, sitting herself upright.

"You'll be fine." Sonia reassured. "You're intelligent and bright. You'll do great."

"What if no one likes me?"

"Well they'd be a fool not to." Sonia said, pulling Sara into a hug before kissing her forehead.

She released Sara before hopping to her feet and clapping her hands together.

"Come on then, you'd best get ready!"

Sara obeyed her mother's orders and slipped out of bed, rubbing sleep from her eyes as she stumbled into the bathroom. The cold water of the mornings shower was pleasant and began washing away Sara's nerves. As Sara finished up in the bathroom, the excitement of starting Hogwarts outweighed the anxiety.

She changed into one of her newly purchased set of robes, packing the rest into her large brown suitcase. She eyed the marks on the trunks wheels and body that had scarred themselves there the day they fled their home. She shook away the memories of fear, not wanting them to steal her excitement and continued packing her things. Once finished flicking her eyes from her Hogwarts equipment list and to her suitcase, Sara was satisfied that everything was packed. She flicked her wand and watched as the trunk closed and locked itself, ready for Sara to leave with it.

She stood up and looked herself over in her mirror, straightening the black tie that lay under a grey jumper, all covered by the beautiful, sleek black robes. She tucked her wand away in her pocket and ruffled the blonde spikes on her head. With a sigh of content at her appearance she turned back to her trunk which she grabbed by the handle. With her trunk in her left hand, she began to move out of the room, grabbing Amber in her right, who was sat in a cage on Sara's dressing table.

She struggled her way down the stairs, thumping the bottom of the suitcase against the wooden steps, earning a few screeches from Amber. She sighed as she reached the bottom almost collapsing in an exhausted heap.

Sara arrived at Kings Cross Station at 10:45, accompanied by both of her parents. She looked anxiously around at the hordes of muggles as she pushed a trolley that held her suitcase and her owl. She, along with her parents received a few odd looks from people at their choice of clothing but most seemed in too much of a rush to bat an eyelid.

"There you go Sara, you'll need this" Henry spoke to his daughter, handing her a small ticket.

Sara looked down at the ticket and swallowed nervously. Platform 9 ¾.

There were a few things in Wizarding Britain and in Hogwarts that Sara hadn't seen or heard of but accessing platform 9 ¾ was one of the few things she most certainly had.

Sara continued pushing her trolley down the station, leading the way for her parents. There were platforms to her right and left and her eyes switched between them both as her feet kept moving. She read the platform numbers in her head as she moved along.

_1, 2…_

_3, 4…_

_5, 6…_

Sara's hands grew clammy as she neared her desired platform, knowing that once she was there, there was no going back and she'd be on her way to Hogwarts. She took in a large breath, exhaling slowly then wiping her right hand on her trouser leg before doing the same with her left.

_7, 8…_

Sara's trolley came to a stop and she turned to her parents.

"This is it. Between platform 9 and 10 right?" She questioned.

"Yep, this is it. You ready?" Henry asked back. "We'll be right behind you."

Sara nodded quickly, turning to face the brick wall in front of her.

Her palms had grown sweaty again and her breathing was heavy, she took one big breath and then began to move quickly on her feet. She picked up pace easily and before she knew it, her face was inches from the wall. She slammed her eyes shut, scrunching every muscle in and around them, expecting some sort of pain to greet her face.

She released her inhale of breath and opened her eyes. She had done it.

She stared up in awe at the crimson train that was now in her eye line. Smoke was chugging from it, consuming the air and weaving around the platform. She felt a sense of calm come over her as she was now surrounded by only witches and wizards, some of whom where in the exact same position as her and journeying to Hogwarts for the first time.

Suddenly her parents appeared behind her and she jumped slightly as she felt their hands grasp her shoulders.

"Come on lets go get you a seat." Sonia suggested.

The Clements weaved their way along the busy platform and Sara watched as Hogwarts students said their goodbyes to their parents, hopping on the Hogwarts express in excitement. Most with their pets, others arms full with broomsticks and Quidditch supplies, a sport that Sara had never taken much interest in.

They approached one of the small doors, Sonia poking her head towards the window to its right, checking out the carriage. "There should be room just in there okay sweetie." Sonia spoke to Sara, helping her get her belongings off of the trolley and setting them on the platform.

Sara turned to her parents who were looking at her with open arms. They pulled her into a 3 way hug, ruffling her hair as usual and kissing her forehead. Sara riggled a little; her cheeks blushing a light shade of crimson.

Sonia and Henry chuckled at her as they let her out of their grasp.

"Sorry sweetheart." Sonia apologised. "We're just going to miss you."

"I know, I'll miss you too." Sara half smiled.

"Aller" Henry said lifting Sara's trunk. "It's almost 11, we don't want you to miss the train."

Henry placed the suitcase in the trains' entrance, balancing it on its wheels. Sara bent down picking up the small bird cage that held Amber before stepping up and into the train, retrieving her trunk.

She said a few more quick goodbyes to her parents, who had grown teary eyed like they had on Sara's first day at Beauxbatons, before the doors were closed and the train started to leave. As the echo of the trains whistle rung in Sara's ears and the wheels began to turn continuously, she made her way into the carriage to her right. It was completely empty.

She struggled with her suitcase, eventually fumbling it on to the top luggage shelf before sitting down on one of the soft brown, cushioned seats, carefully placing Amber on the one next to her. She had been sat no longer than a minute when she heard footsteps and mumbles approaching, followed by 3 curious heads peeking through the carriage door at her. They congregated awkwardly in the aisle of the train and appeared to be muttering between each other.

Sara fidgeted nervously in her seat as she curiously eyed the audience that had formed, being cautious enough to not make eye contact. She flicked her eyes between the scenery that was speeding by the exterior windows and back to the 3 students outside the carriage door.

After what seemed like several minutes but in reality could have only have been a couple, one of the students; a weedy looking boy slid the carriage door open, creeping cautiously inside.

"Hi umm, do you mind if we…" He turned, motioning behind him at his friends. "If we sit in here? Only everywhere else is either taken or full of Slytherin's." He chuckled.

"Oh oui, oui! No problem. Sara smiled, shuffling and placing Amber up on the luggage shelf beside her suitcase as the 3 students filled into the carriage. The boy sat to her left whilst two brown haired girls sat themselves opposite her.

Sara had never been fond of social situations so having 3 strangers in such a small space around her was enough to make her uncomfortable. She sat awkwardly; anxious beads of sweat forming on her forehead and in the palm of her hands.

"I'm Ted by the way." The dark haired boy to her left introduced, reaching out his left hand.

Sara took it in to her own clammy hand, shaking it gently. "Sara."

"Nice to meet you." He beamed. "This is Stacy." He motioned directly in front of him. "And this is Emy."

Sara greeted the two girls in the same way she had done Ted, smiling widely at both of them.

"Are you French?" Emy asked her. "Only I couldn't help but notice your accent and well we've never seen you before either."

"Yes I am." Sara answered. "I'm transferring from Beauxbatons actually, I'm a sixth year."

"Oh sweet! We're all sixth years." The other girl, Stacy perked up.

"Yep and all Ravenclaws!" Ted added.

"Pardon me but how does the whole house thing work? How do I know what house I'm going to be in?" Sara asked the carriage, resting her elbows on her knees.

"You don't." Emy stated.

"It's down to the sorting hat." Stacy said, finishing Emy's sentence.

"When we arrive, we all go to the great hall for supper. Before we begin all first years are sorted by placing the hat on each one of their heads and the sorting hat decides where is best for you and well I guess you count as a first year so you'll find out then." Ted concluded.

"Oh right, okay." Sara nodded, resting herself back in her seat. "I hope I don't get put in Slytherin, you don't seem to like them, considering you wouldn't sit with them."

Teds head lowered to the train floor with a sigh. "I'm a muggle born and well Slytherin are infamous for their pure blood mania."

"Ahh right, explains a lot." Sara understood with a few slow nods. "Just for the record, I'm halfblood and well… I see no rational explanation for their petty, prejudice and discrimination at all."

"I like her." Emy beamed pointing at Sara with her thumb.

The four of them chuckled, Sara's cheeks blushing a little at the compliment.

Sara had found it easy to mingle with the three students she had made acquaintance with on the train. They were all so friendly, not judgemental in the slightest and reminded her of the few friends she had back in France.

She began to silently hope that the sorting hat would place her in Ravenclaw. That way she could slip into her new school routine with some pre made friends and go about her days without much notice. Of course she wanted to be liked by her fellow students but unwanted attention or any form of trouble, wasn't something Sara was hoping for. Besides, with her family lying low, trouble was the last thing she needed.

As the train continued to journey through the vast stretches of British country side, Sara pondered through her thoughts and engaged in light hearted, cheerful conversation. The soft, brown material of the seats hugged Sara and the jokes made by Emy plastered a smile over her previously anxious face. She finally let herself relax, releasing the tension in her joints to slump in the seat, watching as night crawled over them, the further the train journeyed.

Eventually the train began to slow, the wheels scraping against the brakes causing a screech to sound around them. Sara looked out of the window to be met with a train platform.

This was it.

Sara had arrived at Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

"First years this way! C'mon now" Sara heard as she stepped off of the train, looking for the source of the call. The voice was deep and the West Country accent was rather amusing to Sara but it had a strong hint of kindness and wellbeing behind it.

She looked to her left. She could she an orangey flame glowing, hanging in a small lantern. She saw a hand clasped over its handle and looked up to see who it belonged to. When she expected to see a face, she saw more body and more and more and more as her eyes journeyed further towards the sky.

Finally when her head could crane no higher, she was met with the face of bearded man. A bearded giant for that matter.

He beamed a slightly ugly smile as he motioned his hand in a small wave at the youngest students that where now congregating on the platform.

"First years with me!" His loud voice bellowed around the platform for the second time.

Sara began to slowly trot over to him, following anxiously behind the group of 11 year olds. She looked back for a moment, eyeing Ted, Stacy and Emy who had mingled between their other peers making their own way into the castle.

Sara stuck out like a sore thumb in the small group. She was a good foot taller than everyone else and her somewhat extreme hair didn't exactly help her blend in, so it came as no surprise when the large, hairy man spotted her.

"Ah ha! You must be Miss Clement" He smiled at her.

Sara nodded "Yes… Yes Sir."

"Rubeus Hagrid!" He introduced himself. "Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts"

The younger students were now beginning to turn around to look at Sara with small looks of confusion, diverting their attention away from the half giant.

"Now don't worry" He continued. "Dumbledore has told me all about you, you'll be coming with us and we'll get you settled in and sorted like all you other first years." He said smiling to Sara and then down to the smaller students. "Right then, we'd best be gettin' a move on, follow me."

Hagrid led Sara and the rest of the first years to the end of the platform where no less than 25 boats were docked, waiting for them. It was tradition that first years travelled to the castle in the boats across the black lake, whilst years 2-7 travelled in kestrel pulled carriages.

"Right everyone, no more than 4 to a boat, hop in!" Hagrid instructed whilst climbing into a boat of his own. Sara sat herself at the front of one of the boats, soon to be joined by 3 other students who sat timidly behind her. Once everyone was seated the boats began to move towards the castle, aidlessly, gliding gently through the dark water.

Sara and the rest of the students admired the building they approached as the boats all followed Hagrid. The building was ancient and sat on enormous cliff like rocks. It was rich with towers and stain glass artwork in the windows, which Sara found somewhat more attractive than her previous school; it possessed a different kind of beauty. They reached the castle in mere minutes, finally disembarking at a small dock underneath the castle. Hagrid helped them all out of the boats before leading them up steps that climbed and winded up and around the rocks, eventually leading them into the grounds of Hogwarts.

A small walk took them to the front entrance of Hogwarts. It was nothing like Sara had ever seen before. Enormous wooden doors greeted them but Hagrid made short work of opening them, allowing them into the colossal building.

"Right Kids, in you go and to the left." Professor McGonagall will be waitin' for ya" Hagrid smiled, his accent prominent.

Sara led the way, finding a small ounce of confidence and strode down the corridor with an army of 11 year olds behind her. After a few steps she turned left as told to. She approached this distance more cautiously as she clocked a fragile but stern looking woman awaiting, arms crossed, taping her fingers lightly on her elbow.

She stood in front of the entrance of The Great Hall, the back drop heightening her frail look. The students gathered in a semicircle around her, Sara being front and centre.

"Good evening children, and welcome to Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall began. "Here, your school house will be like your home. There are four. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. The sorting ceremony will begin immediately. Follow me."

Before anyone had time to think the new students were being ushered into the hall. The beautifully designed, golden doors opened at a push and the first years were filled down the middle of the extravagant room, on display for the rest of the school to stare at.

Sara's nerves kicked in as students watched her and whispers were made, hopping from mouths to ears in curiosity. It was a short walk from the doors to the high table that sat all the Hogwarts staff however in that moment it seemed miles long.

Sara looked up, amazed at the sight. She had heard about the ceiling before but nothing she had been told previously prepared her for the beauty that she was witnessing. The bewitched ceiling that mimicked the night sky was finished off with candles that floated above the students heads. It was even better than the hall at Beauxbatons. Whilst eating meals there, wood nymphs would sing and dance for the students, which in Sara's opinion was actually quite annoying.

Sara eyed all the students, their robes different to hers, all containing different colours that matched their school houses. To her right she was met with a row of red themed uniform, worn by some proud looking and some arrogant looking Gryffindor's. Just past them she could see a glimmer of blue, what she presumed to be the Ravenclaw students. She silently wished again to be placed in that house.

To her left a sea of yellow met her eye, matching the colour of the hair on her head, some of the students smiled politely at her as she neared the front of the hall. That left one house and with a small hint of fear but heaps of curiosity, Sara looked past the Hufflepuff table and peaked at the infamous Slytherin house. If it wasn't for the stories she heard about some of them, she wouldn't be judging them at all. They looked just as normal and happy as every other student sat in the hall. She watched them, her eyes scanning their table as she continued to walk. A few of the boys were joking with each other; others were sat quietly and politely, waiting for the sorting to start.

She was only a few steps away from the front of the hall now and her eyes rested on a group of 5 Slytherin's, all sat at the end of their table, 2 boys and 3 girls. Out of the whole Slytherin house, these were the only students she found intimidating. They had a look about them, a look that most bullies had. They oozed confidence, radiated almost no fear and at the same time had a certain allure about them.

One of the girls who was previously facing the front of the hall, swung her head around in a divine manner, simultaneously running her right hand through her dark, buzzed haircut. Her eyes flicked up, locking with Sara's and the girl dropped her hand from her head holding a stare. Her eyes seemed to glaze over, looking at Sara in a way Sara herself had never experienced before.

Intimidated and somewhat frightened, Sara's eyes snapped away from the girls stare and she focused on the floor straight in front of her. Anxiety started to build up in Sara's gut, fearful that the girl may have grew angry at her careless staring at her and her friends. Sara felt stupid for rudely doing so, least of all at a Slytherin, especially when trouble was the last thing Sara wanted.

Sara couldn't dwell on these thoughts any longer as the group where now at the front of the hall, gathering round waiting to be sorted.

"Welcome first years, to Hogwarts" An old but deep and powerful voice greeted. Sara looked up to see Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore now stood at his beautifully decorated owl podium.

"Before I hand you back to professor McGonagall, I would like you all to welcome our first years, specifically Miss Sara Clement. Our first transfer student in over a century" Dumbledore informed as applause began to fill the large room. "She will be joining us for her remaining two years of magical study." Sara's cheeks heated a little in embarrassment but soon the attention was back on Professor McGonagall and she could breathe easy again.

"Okay students, when I call your name you will come up, sit on the stool and I'll place the sorting hat on your head." Professor McGonagall instructed.

Sara listened and watched as names were read out and the younger students were sorted, filling off to sit with their assigned house. She began to feel uneasy again as though she was being watched, like a mouse under the eyes of an owl. She took a chance, and glanced over to the left again at the Slytherin table. As presumed there was a pair of eyes on her, a familiar pair, observing her.

The girl's eyes were full of curiosity whereas Sara's were full of fear. What was up with this girl? Sara thought to herself. What did she want? Sara looked at her with a displeased look on her face in an effort to make her stop, scare her off, anything. Didn't she know it was fucking rude to stare?

She turned away rubbing her head gently with a frustrated sigh, facing the floor before looking up again, to wait for her name to be called. It wasn't just the curious girl staring at her now but half the teaching staff as well as probably all the students.

"Sara? Come on up to stool. I've called you twice already." McGonagall said with a bewildered shake of the head, her Scottish accent prominent.

"Oh pardon me Professor." Sara said in a fluster, embarrassed that she was so engrossed in her thoughts that she missed her name being called.

She climbed up to the stool, sitting herself down gently. Anxiety swam through her veins as she was on show to the whole school for the most crucial part of her day. She took a breath as McGonagall approached her, placing the hat on her head.

"Well, well, well. Aren't we blessed to have a Clement at our school?" The sorting hat began; his words rich with sass. "Hmm talented aren't you? Just like your father. Intelligent too, yes very intelligent. A little shy all be it. So, where to put you?" Sara's breathing became rushed with anticipation, her hands shaking a little. "No better place for you than… Ravenclaw!"

Sara released all the air from her lungs with relief and an elated grin beamed across her face. She looked over to the Ravenclaw table to see Ted, Stacy and Emy all on their feet applauding the newest addition to their house.

As she got up from the stool, she snapped her eyes to the right, taking one quick look at the dark haired Slytherin girl. She had a displeased look on her face whilst muttering with another girl on her right. Sara sighed, happy the attention of an intimidating Slytherin was off of her and that she had just been placed in her desired house.

She skipped away from the stool, hurrying over to join Ted, Stacy and Emy who had shuffled themselves around, allowing Sara a seat. They too where sat at the end of the table. Emy and Stacy sat one side, facing the wall whilst Ted and Sara sat opposite them, facing the rest of the houses.

They all watched contently as the sorting ceremony continued for a further 15 minutes, smiling at the happy 11 year olds that were starting their first year.

"Now then!" The voice of Albus Dumbledore bellowed round the hall once more. "We're all settled in and sorted. Let the feast begin!"

Dumbledore raised his hands just below his eye line and clapped them together, with that a magnificent feast arose on the golden plates in front of them. Sara looked wide eyed at all the food eager to tuck in. She looked over at Ted who hadn't hesitated and was already forking food into his mouth.

The bustle of chatter started to fill the room as the students enjoyed their supper. Sara loved the natural environment much more than the singing of the wood nymphs that she was used to and felt more than content in her new school.

When pudding presented itself at the table and Ted finally didn't have his mouth full, Sara turned to him asking him a question.

"Hey Ted?"

"Mmhmm" He replied with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Who's that girl? The Slytherin; sat in the group of five" Sara quizzed, trying to point her out.

Ted looked over the heads of all the other students, lifting himself off his seat slightly whilst Stacy and Emy turned around too, trying to get a glimpse of who Sara was talking about. Ted clocked the girl in line with Sara's index finger and sat properly in his seat again.

"Oh." Ted said plainly. "That's Tegan. Tegan Quin, Slytherin Quidditch captain." He finished with a displeased look on his face.

"You don't seem to like her too much." Sara said, forking a bit of rhubarb crumble into her mouth.

"Ahh she's not too bad, probably the best out of the five of them. It's the guys I can't stand." Ted explained. "Remember on the train? How I told you I'm muggle born?" Sara nodded, urging him to go on. "Well those five are all purebloods; seem to think themselves better than everyone else and the guys, Jasper and John have given me a fair share of shit since I've been here. Mostly name calling, guess I'm used to it now." Ted finished.

Sara felt a pang in her chest as she could see the hurt that was riddled over Teds face.

"I'm sorry Ted, I'm sorry they're like that to you." Sara empathised.

"Who are the girls then?" Sara quizzed Stacy and Emy.

Stacy turned, looking the group over again, before facing Sara once more.

"The one sat next to Tegan, that's Lindsey. She's Tegan's best friend but she's an absolute cow and follows Tegan everywhere. Then the one sat next to the guys is Kate, she's not so bad either but it's hard to like any of them sometimes."

Sara nodded, taking in all the information that she'd just been told.

"Why do you ask anyway?" Emy quizzed.

"Oh umm…" Sara started with a scratch of the head. "…Tegan was just really staring at me throughout the whole sorting ceremony, it was kinda weird."

"Well they pretty much rule the school, so she was probably trying to psych you out" Ted suggested, earning a kick from Emy.

"Don't fucking scare her Ted."

"What it's only Tegan Quin, not bloody Bellatrix Lestrange" Ted protested with a chuckle.

Sara's face was full of concern. She began to worry, what if she'd become the new target for them to toy with? After all she was vulnerable. She was new to the country as well as the school, she was shy and anxious, a massive introvert and geek for that matter. She was a bully's wet dream.

"What if he's right?" Sara suggested, spilling her thoughts to the 3 of them.

"Listen, Tegan Quin just has a big reputation. She's popular, Pureblood, Quidditch captain and a massive heartthrob. She's never actually hurt anyone, not physically anyway, none of them have. Don't listen to Ted." Stacy pitched in.

"A heartthrob?" Sara's eyebrows rose. "She's a hit with the boys then?"

Laughter erupted from the throats of Sara's new found friends, pumpkin juice spilling out of Ted's mouth.

"What?" Sara asked confusion clear as day on her face.

"Well…" Ted began. "Let's just say that boys aren't Tegan's type. She's a massive hit with the ladies." He continued with a chuckle.

Sara's eyes went wide with surprise, and her cheeks heated as they blushed with embarrassment.

"Oh. Right" Sara stuttered.

The 3 of them giggled at Sara's reaction, finding her uncomfortableness somewhat humorous.

"Wait. You're not like…Homophobic are you? Emy questioned sincerity strong in her voice.

"Oh god, no, nope definitely not I was just a little…um I don't know, surprised?" Sara spluttered.

"Okay good." Emy giggled, releasing the tension that had built up in Sara.

Soon after their conversation finished the feast was over and Sara followed the rest of her house to their dormitories where, being the most commonly intelligent of students, they had to solve a riddle to enter.

Ted, Sara and Stacy, along with the rest of Ravenclaw climbed the spiral staircase and then stood behind Padma Patil, a Ravenclaw prefect. She tapped the eagle knocker that was the only attachment on the common room door. Everyone fell silent and listened for the riddle.

_Which came first? The Phoenix or the flame?_

Everyone pondered for a moment, umm's and ahh's could be heard and a few eyebrows furrowed.

"A circle has no beginning." Sara said confidently.

Heads snapped to look at her rather impressed as the common room door slowly opened.

"Well done Sara, not bad for a newbie!" Padma complimented. "By the way here's your timetable" She said reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small piece of parchment.

Sara put it into her own pocket and smiled at the ground as they all entered the common room, otherwise known as Ravenclaw Tower. She was greeted with a large circular room, with royal blue carpet that hugged their feet and arched windows that were dotted around the walls and graced with bronze and blue silks.

"Over there are the dormitories." Stacy stated pointing to a small opening in the room. Sara however paid attention to the statue next to it, a beautiful, white marble piece of the house founder, Rowena Ravenclaw. She admired it from afar before wandering around the room.

She made her way to one of the windows, peeking outside into the darkness. Even though night had dawned upon the castle Sara could still make out the magnificent views, Ravenclaw Tower was blessed with. She could see everything from The Black Lake, Forbidden Forest and Quidditch pitch to the Herbology gardens and the surrounding mountains.

"This is beautiful." Sara stated. "Kind of reminds me of my home back in France." She said, sitting next to Emy on one of the furnished chairs that sat in the room.

"Why'd you leave? " Ted asked as he and Stacy joined them.

Sara panicked a bit not sure of what to say.

"A family matter, I can't really elaborate." She spoke.

Emy sensed the awkwardness and changed the subject.

"So what classes are you in tomorrow?"

Sara pulled her timetable from her pocket, scanning her eyes over the piece of parchment.

"Umm, Potions, Charms and Transfiguration." She said looking up to her friends.

"Cool, Same timetable as me" Stacy pointed out. "And Emy and Ted are in Charms and Potions with us too." She smiled.

"Yep" Ted confirmed. "So is the infamous Tegan Quin, maybe you can get to know her better." Ted giggled to an unamused Sara, earning a second kick of the night from Emy.

"Come on you arsehole let's get to bed." Emy suggested.

The four of them stood, making their way to the dormitories, Ted parting to the left whilst Sara, Stacy and Emy made their way to the right.

"Night Ted." Sara said with a smile.

"Night Sara, glad you made Ravenclaw "He said before disappearing into the dorm.

As Sara lay in her new bed, she pondered over her thoughts of the day that awaited her in the morning. She wasn't too nervous about her classes, just like the sorting hat had told everyone, she was talented and although Sara didn't like to boast, she had found it easy to breeze through school so far.

She did however feel a small ball of nerves in the back of her brain, finding herself extremely anxious to be in the same room once more with Tegan Quin.

She'd never spoken to the girl but her stare had unsettled her and the reputation that she held within the school made Sara want to stay as far away from her as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Sara awoke the next morning to find her uniform sat neatly on a small chair at her bedside. Various items had been embroidered with the Ravenclaw crest and decorated in colours of royal blue. Hanging over the back of the chair were a new school tie and scarf, both sporting the famous Ravenclaw colours.

Sara smiled to herself, hopping swiftly out of bed, grabbing the uniform in her hands and holding it up in front of her eyes in excitement.

"Hey… you're uniform's been given the Ravenclaw touch then!"

Sara spun on her heels to see Emy sitting upright in her bed, rubbing her eyes sleepily, her hair a mess and poking out in all directions.

"Yep!" Sara replied holding the uniform proudly.

"Well you're officially one of us now." Emy smiled

Sara turned back round, looking over the uniform once more. A small sense of belonging filled up in the pit of her stomach and the corners of her mouth turned up slightly into a smile.

As the morning crawled on, Sara excitedly dressed herself in her new uniform, whilst the other Ravenclaw girls did the same, all bustling around each other, not wanting to be late for first period.

Eventually Sara stumbled out of the dorm room that she shared with Stacy and Emy, along with two other girls, Tamra and Erika. They filed into the main common room where they found Ted slouched on one of the arm chairs, his legs dangling over one of the arms, with a slightly displeased look on his face.

"Finally!" he joked with a playful roll of the eyes. He pushed his body up with his arms, trying to push himself off of the chair, waiting for his feet to meet the ground.

"Quit complaining Ted" Emy said as she passed him, shoving him back down onto the chair, earning a giggle from Stacy and Sara.

Ted eventually got up and grabbed his satchel from the floor before getting light on his feet and catching up to the 3 girls as they all headed for the same potions class.

Sara could feel the beat of heart start to increase at the same pace her hands were growing clammy. She was more nervous for her first class then she had anticipated but tried her best to engage in the casual walk to class conversation. She took in a breath, calming herself, before realising they had arrived at the class, all be it a few minutes late.

Ted pushed open the door effortlessly, revealing a large but somewhat dark and gloomy room and lead the way in for the rest of them. They were greeted by the back of their professor who was stood with the students who had arrived on time, in a small huddle around one of the desks.

The closing of the door made him aware of the quartet's presence as he turned and eyed the students over.

"Oh four more of you I see. Sleepy start was it?" He said with an eye roll and a tut. "Come on, join the group before you miss anymore."

"Sorry Professor Slughorn" Ted mumbled on behalf of the four of them.

"Oh…I don't believe we've met" Professor Slughorn said eyeing Sara as they made their way to the back of the group. She stopped in her tracks.

"No, excusez-moi monsieur... Je Suis Sara."

Professor Slughorn looked at Sara completely bewildered with a humorous, puzzled look on his face.

Sara registered it and quickly realised her error.

"Sorry" She stuttered. "I'm Sara…Sara Clement. Still haven't got out of the habit of speaking in French." She explained.

"Oh no bother dear girl" Professor Slughorn chuckled, extending his hand. "It's nice to meet you. I hear you're very talented."

Sara blushed and smiled slightly, unsure of how to take the praise.

"Right O, go join your class mates."

Sara walked over to find Ted, Stacy and Emy. She scanned the group as she walked.

As she looked over the right of the group there they were again. Those eyes.

The eyes that formed the stare belonging to Tegan Quin.

Sara didn't back down this time. She didn't shy away, she didn't retreat. She stared right back with a blank expression, no hint of friendliness in her backlash. She wanted this girl to back off so she had to act like she had some kind of back bone, even if she was a shy, nervous, nerd at heart.

Sara blinked after a few seconds and looked away, finding her friends and joining them at the back of the group.

"Now today class, as I told some of you a few moments ago, I'm going to be teaching you all about love potions." Professor Slughorn started. "Now love potions cause one to become infatuated with the giver of the potion. I'm going to tell you in particular about this one I have you all gathered around… _**Amortentia.**_"

"Amortentia is the strongest Love Potion in the world. It is recognisable by its mother-of-pearl sheen and by the spiralling steam that rises from it. The smell of the potion varies from person to person and is dependent upon what each individual finds appealing." He explained.

"Now considering this is an advanced potions class, in your usual pairs, you will all be attempting to brew your own in this lesson."

Excited murmurs and whispers were passed around the group, everyone eager to begin.

"Okay everyone, off to your work benches, you'll find the ingredients and recipe in your books. Page 394." Professor Slughorn instructed.

The group of students started to separate and file off. Sara watched as Ted sat down next to a Gryffindor named Jeremy and Emy and Stacy sat at their desk together. She padded awkwardly on the spot, from foot to foot before slowly approaching Professor Slughorn.

"Umm Sir. I don't know where to sit... I don't…I don't have a place or a umm… partner." She uttered.

"Oh I do apologise! Take a seat just over there next to Miss Quin. She doesn't have a partner either." He pointed across the room.

Sara followed the direction of his hand and panic stung in her chest.

"Oh no Sir I…" Sara turned, trying to change Professor Slughorn's mind but he had already pottered off to busy himself in other matters.

Sara looked over again and swallowed thickly, her hands shaking a little as she walked over to the work bench. She clocked Emy and Stacy looking with smirks on their faces. Sara glared playfully at them before she reached her seat.

Each desk was set up in an L shape. Tegan was sat on the longer part of the desk, facing the side of the room so Sara took her place at the head of the desk, facing the door. She sat down nervously, flicking her eyes over at Tegan quickly before clearing her throat.

Tegan lifted her head and Sara could feel her eyes on her but decided to busy herself in page 394 and begin brewing the potion as it seemed Tegan was in no hurry to begin.

Tegan sat quietly as the time went by, reading through her potions book, making no attempt to introduce herself or talk to Sara at all. After around 15 minutes Sara could see Tegan becoming uncomfortable and subtly watched her get restless in her seat.

Her potion was bubbling now and the fumes where consuming the area around the desk. Sara glanced over at Tegan who was staring at the potion, breathing heavily and digging her nails into her stool.

Concern flooded over Sara's face and she tried to speak, to see if Tegan was okay. However before she had chance to utter any words out of her mouth, Tegan locked eyes with her for a brief second before grabbing her book and bag and rushing out of the room.

Filled with confusion, Sara looked over at Emy and Stacy for an explanation but they looked just as bewildered as Sara and they shrugged their shoulders in unison.

"Miss Quin?" Professor Slughorn Called. "Miss Quin!" He called again but was ignored. "An absolute wild one, that girl is." He said with a shake of the head.

Sara stood awkwardly and watched as Tegan disappeared out of the door and around the corner. After a few seconds she unfurrowed her eyebrows, ran her hand through her blonde hair and decided not to let the small incident impact her first potions class.

She added the final touch to the potion and stirred it, feeling highly content with the outcome.

"My My! Miss Clement!" Professor Slughorn stated as he approached the desk. "I must say this is almost perfect! You'll have the boys falling at your feet!" He exclaimed placing a lid on top of the potion.

"ohh umm…thank you sir." Sara replied a little embarrassed.

"Okay everyone a round of applause for Sara!"

Everyone clapped and Sara looked around to see her friends smiling at her, as she stood uncomfortably with everyone's eyes on her.

"Right, that's it for today class. Collect your things and I'll see you all tomorrow." Professor Slughorn concluded.

Sara grabbed her bag and straightened out her tie before Emy, Stacy and Ted joined her and they all left the classroom together.

"So what on earth happened there with Tegan!?" Ted questioned.

"I don't know. She didn't speak or even acknowledge me, then she started acting strange when I was brewing the potion and then…well…you all saw…she just stormed out." Sara explained.

"Weird." Emy stated.

"Do you think I did something wrong?" Sara quizzed.

"Like what?" Stacy said. "You were only doing your work."

"Yeah don't worry about it." Ted said as they reached the end of the corridor.

Sara nodded, taking in what her friends were saying.

"Right well me and Sara have charms now so see you guys at lunch." Stacy said.

The group all said small goodbyes before parting ways and heading off to their classes. Sara loved charms class; she found it easy and could perform a spell without much bother. With that to her advantage she found the class passed quickly.

Before she knew it, her and Stacy were on their way to the great hall to meet Emy and Ted.

"Just brew your own love potion or something. They normally work." Sara heard an unfamiliar voice mutter, as they turned a corner.

Stacy was leading the pair of them and she stopped in her tracks as she saw around the corner. She kept her head peeking around the old, stone wall and Sara joined her, resting her hands on Stacy's shoulders to steady herself as they both spied down the corridor.

They both looked and saw one of the Slytherin girls sat on an open window sill, Sara was sure it was the Lindsey girl Emy and Stacy had pointed out yesterday.

"It's Tegan" Stacy whispered behind her.

Sara peeked a little more and saw Tegan stood in front of Lindsey. She seemed to be pacing the floor, talking back and forth with the other girl.

"Oh great advice Lindsey." Sara could just about make out. "It's not like that, this is different. I feel different."

Stacy turned to look at Sara and they both shrugged at each other, unsure on what the girls were arguing about.

"Whatever, I'm going to lunch." Tegan said, storming off for the second time that day.

"C'mon" Stacy whispered after a few moments. Her and Sara followed the direction of Tegan and headed off to the great hall.

They arrived to a busy room, all of the school's students piling in for lunch. They found their space next to Emy and Ted and hopped in their seats, eager for lunch to begin.

"Good class?" Emy asked.

"Yeah, not bad." Stacy replied. "Me and Sar just caught Tegan arguing with Lindsey. God knows what's up with that girl."

"She is acting weird. Even for Tegan." Ted added.

The four friends shrugged it off, none of them really bothered by the actions of Tegan Quin. It was just fun to gossip about any little piece of excitement the school offered.

They all tucked into their lunch, enjoying a small amount of free time before their afternoon class. Sara giggled at Ted, shovelling food into his mouth again, whilst her and the two other girls ate politely. Sara had enjoyed her first day so far, she had mingled so well already with her friends and already she felt happier than she ever had at Beauxbatons. For once she didn't feel so isolated.

Lunch was soon over and the 4 Ravenclaws all had transfiguration that afternoon. Transfiguration was a class that fascinated Sara. It wasn't her strongest subject but the likes of animaguses and werewolves interested her beyond belief. She was excited to head off to the lesson… that was until she was reminded that Tegan Quin would be there too.

Tegan's weird antics today had unsettled her once more and she was anxious as to anything else she might do. Sara didn't like the fact that Tegan and her friends had a threatening reputation or that Tegan seemed terribly unpredictable and that since she'd first seen her deep brown eyes staring at her, she couldn't help but think there was something about herself Tegan didn't like. Maybe that would explain her strange behaviour.

Sara threw her thoughts aside as the group got up from the Ravenclaw table to leave the hall. Sara and Stacy walked in a pair slightly ahead of Ted and Emy as they made their way along the ancient corridors towards the transfiguration classroom.

When they arrived, as Sara had continuously experienced that day, everyone took their seats that they'd been used to for the past few years. Sara let out a small sigh as she was left in the awkward position once more.

Sara felt a firm tap on her shoulder, accompanied by a clearing of the throat. She turned to be greeted with a stern face, the same face that had greeted her at the Great Hall last night.

"Take a seat dear." Professor McGonagall stated in her broad Scottish accent. "Anywhere that's free will do."

Sara agreed and with a small sigh looked around the room, eyeing the long desks that filled back 6 rows, seating 3 people each. Obviously Stacy, Ted and Emy were all sat together and she felt a slight pang of jealously.

She turned to her right looking at the very back row, spying an empty bench with enough room for two people, she began to make her way over, however she froze for a moment, stopping in her tracks. She sighed heavily, rolling her eyes far back into her head.

"Great." She murmured to herself with a shake of the head. There she was again. Tegan fucking Quin.

She was sat closest to the wall so Sara took a couple of steps, dropping her bag by the aisle seat and sat down at the desk, leaving a small space between her and Tegan. Sara didn't turn to look at Tegan, she barely gave off the impression that she acknowledged she was there.

She was so aware of her presence though. Every time she'd come across this girl she had felt overwhelmed. Like she was under surveillance, like when you're in a room full of portrait paintings and you swear the eyes are following you. Tegan certainly lived up to the somewhat intimidating reputation her friends had given her and so far it was proving to be a huge inconvenience to Sara.

As professor McGonagall started the class, Sara paid little attention to what she was saying, instead she thought back to last night and how she told herself she would do everything she could to stay out of Tegan's way and not be bothered by her.

_Tegan Quin is just a weird, intimidating girl with an ego too big for her own good. _Sara reassured herself.

Sara snapped out of her thoughts as Professor McGonagall finished speaking, urging the class to begin their work. Having not listened to a word her teacher was saying, she was relieved when she looked up to see the class's instructions written on the blackboard. She pulled her book out of her bag and slumped it on the table, starting to feel tired as the days lessons were almost over.

"Hi."

Sara froze. Her chest filled with what felt like fear and her heart dropped a little. She paused and swallowed, her mouth suddenly feeling very dry.

She turned her head to her right, looking at Tegan.

She stayed silent as Tegan almost fully closed the gap between them.

"I didn't introduce myself in potions earlier." Tegan spoke confidently. "I wasn't uhh...I wasn't feeling well." She wavered a little. "I'm Tegan…Tegan Quin." She concluded extending her hand.

"Sara." The Ravenclaw almost whispered, looking down at Tegan's hand. She nervously took it in her own and her breath seemed to catch a little as they moulded together.

_Well good job staying away from her Sar._

Sara scolded herself in her thoughts.

"Nice to meet you" Tegan said with a small, sweet smile.

"Enchanté" Sara replied.

Tegan's smile grew into a goofy, gummy one and her eyes glazed over as her and Sara's hands were still holding on to each other's.

"Nice accent." She complimented as they both retracted their hands.

"Uhh…thanks?" Sara said, unsure if the comment was sarcastic or not.

There was a brief moment of awkward silence; Sara cleared her throat with a light cough to fill it before Tegan spoke again.

"Sooo.." She began. "Why'd you move here?" Tegan asked, leaning her elbows on the desk.

Sara turned to look at her once more, keeping up her good posture that made her look incredibly timid.

"That's none of your business." She replied with a hint of humour, turning her eyes back to her book.

"Fine…What can I know about you Sara?" Tegan quizzed, sass prominent in her tone.

"Why do you want to know anything about me in the first place?" Sara hit back, somewhat enjoying the sassy, light-hearted debate.

Tegan's mouth opened slightly but no words came out and her jaw hung in the air, stuttering out nothing more than. "Uh."

Sara glanced over at her before she jumped at a sudden presence behind the both of them.

"Tegan, could you please not pass on your bad habits of nattering for the entire lesson? Least of all, not on to our new student?" Professor McGonagall demanded.

"Sorry Professor." Tegan apologised. A phrase Sara thought Tegan probably repeated often.

"Very Well" McGonagall said with a nod. "Do your work." She said pointing between the two girls.

As McGonagall headed back to her desk, Tegan looked over at Sara and flashed her a smirk, finding their telling off humorous. Sara twitched the edges of her mouth up in a pathetic attempt at a smile before both girls buried their heads in their work.

Sara followed the instructions on the black board, reading the correct pages and occasionally taking notes with her quill. Every now and then she could see Tegan sneak at glance at her from the corner of her eye but not wanting to engage in anymore conversation due to the risk of another telling off, she decided to ignore it.

The whole class was quiet until McGonagall's voice was heard once more.

"Okay thank you class. That's it for today. Any work not completed, I request you finish in your spare study time."

With that the room of students began to shuffle around, packing away books and collecting their belongings.

Sara pulled the strings of her bag together before slinging it around herself to sit on her back. Before the backpack sat properly she felt it smack into something.

"Bloody hell!"

Sara turned quickly to see Tegan with her hand on her head.

"Merde! Désolé!" Sara reacted quickly. "Sorry! I mean Sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay." Tegan chuckled.

Sara raised her hand to Tegan's forehead, seeing if her clumsiness had left any marks. Tegan went quiet and her breath became a little shaky as Sara's finger grazed over Tegan's skin.

"Sara?" Emy said.

Sara jumped, turning around quickly to see her 3 friends waiting for her.

"Are you coming back to the common room?"

"Ohh…uhh yes…of course." Sara uttered.

She looked at Tegan and half smiled. "umm…see you around"

"See you around." Tegan said with little expression, slightly uncomfortable from the looks she was receiving from Sara's friends.

Sara slightly nodded at Tegan before shuffling out of the room.

The quartet moved into the corridor and Sara looked at her friends. They were all slightly smirking at her.

"What?" She quizzed. "Why are you all smiling like that?"

"Nothing, no reason. Just…what was that?" Ted asked.

"What was what?"

"Well you were actually talking to Tegan." Stacy said.

"Oh yeah…well she introduced herself to me. She's actually kind of nice, all be a bit a little nosy." Sara explained. "And then just now I accidently hit her with my bag, but she was totally cool about it."

"Oh… right." Stacy said, looking at Ted and Emy, who all smirked at each other once more, unknown to Sara.

"Come on lets go back to the tower." Emy urged. With that the four of them walked back to their common room. Sara was keen to relax. She was a little homesick and somewhat tired but mostly relieved that her first day was over.


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday afternoon was over and Sara and her friends were making their way outside to enjoy the nice weather before autumn came fully sweeping in, leaves and all. They had planned to sit on the fresh trimmed lawns of the courtyard and enjoy each other's company whilst the sun kissed their skin.

Ted led the way, heading for the open windowed corridor that led to the courtyard. He turned a corner swiftly, looking behind quickly to see if his 3 friends were still on his heels. Before he could venture down the corridor he was hit hard but 2 bodies that were rounding the corner in the opposite direction.

"Oh Shit." Ted winced, falling back. He stood properly again, looking up, as his friends stood with him, in front of another group of students. Regret and fear quickly plastered themselves over his face.

"Watch were you're fucking going, you filthy mudblood." John Spence spat at him.

"Dude I'm…I'm sorry, I… I didn't see you." He said with his eyes on the floor.

"Hey watch your fucking mouth Teddy boy." Another student by the name of Jasper piped up, putting his wand to Ted's throat, pressing it with force under his chin.

Stacy and Emy stood silent behind him. They were used to this and knew they were helpless in the situation. They patiently prayed for the Slytherin's to move on quickly.

Sara on the other hand looked behind the two boys, to see Tegan, Lindsey and Kate stood just as awkwardly as Stacy and Emy at the scene that was unfolding. She hoped one of them would stop the situation and talk their friends out of it. She made eye contact with Tegan who looked back at her with helpless eyes, plagued with guilt.

"C'mom, lay off." Ted pleaded once more.

Jasper did nothing more than to threaten him further, earning a wince from Ted. Sara couldn't stand by any longer and after a quick breath and internal confidence boost, she decided to speak up.

"Hey, that's enough now. It was an accident. Just move on." Sara demanded stepping in front of them, shielding Ted.

A snigger of amusement escaped Lindsey's mouth, not at all impressed by Sara's efforts. Tegan however, raised her eyebrows and found herself edging forward slightly.

"And who exactly do you think you are?" John spoke down to Sara. "Does Teddy need the new girl to stick up for him now?"

"To answer your first question, I know I'm not a low life bully. Now back the fuck off." Sara said with more venom in her words than she'd ever spoke before.

Eyebrows were raised all round and Tegan raised her hand to her mouth.

John stepped closer to Sara, his face looking down on Sara's small frame. He pointed his wand at her in a highly threatening manner, making Sara immediately regret her actions.

"What did you just say? ... I swear you little, French cretin, if you say one more word I'll show no remorse in cursing your sorry little self." He spat at her.

There was a split second were everyone stood still and in silence before Tegan lunged forward, putting herself in front of Sara and pushing John backwards.

"Okay. ENOUGH." Tegan shouted.

"What the fuck Tee? What are you doing?" John quizzed.

"Just stop. Okay? Leave her alone. Leave Ted alone. I'm sick of your shit."

"Yeah come on guys. Don't you think it's time you stopped all this crap?" Kate chipped in, looking to LB who just shrugged with the smallest of nods.

John stood closer to Tegan now. "Yeah? If that's what you think then you lot can fuck off with the muggle lovers."

John and Jeremy walked away then, backwards, still eyeing the rest of them with more than threatening looks on their faces before they disappeared around the corner.

"Well… this has been eventful." Kate said, turning slightly to head back in the direction she came. "See Ya." She said with a half assed wave.

"You coming Tee?" Lindsey asked, in a rather demanding tone.

Tegan edged towards Lindsey whilst still looking at Sara who stared back at her. Tegan stopped and turned to Lindsey.

"Actually you go ahead. I just need a minute."

As Stacy and Emy consoled Ted, Tegan approached Sara.

"You okay?" She said in a gentle tone.

"Oui." Sara nodded, looking to the ground.

"Hey we're gonna go with Ted back to the common room. Will you be okay?" Emy asked.

"I'll be fine." Sara said. "I'll see you back there soon.

The 3 Ravenclaws disappeared around the corner and Sara turned back to face Tegan.

"You were really brave to stand up to John you know. He's so awful at times." Tegan explained.

"You got that right. Why are you even friends with him?"

Tegan shrugged at the awkward question. "Dunno just always have been I guess… Plus my parents aren't keen on me like…associating with muggle borns or half-bloods."

Sara sighed at Tegan's misfortune. "That kinda sucks." She said running her hands through her hair, her right hand still quivering a little from the events a few minutes ago.

"Hey." Tegan said reaching out for Sara's hand, bringing it down to her level before looking at it closely. "You're shaking. Are you sure you're okay?"

Sara's eyes moved down to look at her wrist that was gently locked in Tegan's grasp.

"I'm…I'm fine." She stuttered.

Tegan rubbed her thumb over Sara's hand lightly and Sara's eyebrows furrowed. After a few seconds, Tegan pulled away as if snapping out of a day dream.

"Right well, guess I'd better go find my friends." Tegan spluttered. "You'll be okay going back to your dorm?"

Sara nodded but stayed silent and watched as Tegan disappeared down the corridor. She stood still on the spot for a moment still looking at her hand with confused eyes whilst biting her lip. She shook her head, releasing her thoughts and slowly made her way back to her dorm, craving to be in the presence of her friends once more.

After a small walk through the school, Sara quietly entered the Ravenclaw tower. Her friends were sat on the group of arm chairs by one of the arched windows and all their heads turned to look at her as she entered.

"Hey." Emy said with a smile.

"Hey guys." Sara said joining them, sitting herself down on the empty seat.

"Wasn't expecting something like that from you." Ted chuckled.

"Me either." Sara confessed. "I just got so angry, they're so spiteful."

"Tell me about it."

"You okay?" Sara sympathised; concern full in her face.

"I'm fine… Just haven't had that much trouble from them in a while." Ted explained.

Sara nodded slightly, sighing quietly before resting her head on the back of the arm chair.

"Wasn't expecting Tegan to react like that either." Stacy confessed.

Sara kept her head in the same position but moved her eyes to glance at Stacy.

"No?" Sara questioned.

"No, the girls normally just go along with whatever the guys say or do you know? It was kind of out of the ordinary for her."

Sara remained quiet, nodding again before glancing down at her hand. She stared for a few moments, drifting off into thought. She thought again about how Tegan had taken her shaking hand in her own and held it still, she thought about how soft her touch was and how it made her own skin tingle a little like popping candy on your tongue, she thought about how Tegan had gently rubbed her thumb over the top of it and how her breath hitched when she did.

"You alright Sara? Seem like you got something on your mind." Emy quizzed.

Sara's head snapped up, her expression still a little dazed.

"hmm?…oh no I'm fine…just tired." Sara said rather unconvincingly.

The strange mood and stigma hung around with the four friends for the rest of the evening, all of them still slightly unsettled by the afternoon's events.

They sat quieter than usual at dinner that night and Ted pushed his food around his plate, whilst his head was slumped in his left hand. You could see the words and torment from Jasper and John had affected him and were toying with his mind even though he tried to hide it.

Sara peered through the wall of student's heads to take a glance over the other side of the hall at Tegan. She too was sat fairly miserably, this time with only Lindsey and Kate with her. She had her face tilted downwards and her shoulders hunched, almost a reflection of Sara's normal stature. For the first time that Sara had seen, she looked vulnerable and the reputation once held by her didn't fit her at all anymore.

Lindsey's body was turned so she was almost facing Tegan and she was speaking at her, rather than engaging in a normal two way conversation.

"Just go and apologise to the guys Tee." Lindsey was commanding. "They'll forgive you…things can go back to normal then."

"Maybe I don't want to apologise to them." Tegan murmured bluntly.

"Well you're going to have to. How pathetic are we going to look if people think we associate with mudbloods?"

Tegan sighed heavily.

"Lindsey… when are you going to give it up!? All this pureblood mania?" Tegan snapped. "I meant what I said earlier to John, I've had enough of it all."

Lindsey paused for a moment sitting silent.

"You were fine about it all until that half-blood came along."

"Guys c'mon, can we not do this at din.." Kate tried to intervene but was cut off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tegan said, turning fully to face Lindsey.

"Oh don't try and deny it…You've been swooning over her since she got here. Just fuck her and get it out of your system so we can all go back to normal okay?" Lindsey spat, her spiteful tone hitting Tegan hard.

"Don't talk about her like that, Lindsey." Tegan replied, her voice quivering a little as bubbles of anger began to boil in her blood. "She's not a piece of meat."

"Jesus Tegan she only started here 3 days ago and you've spoken to her what? Twice? ... Don't try and act like you know her or that she's different to any of the other girls. Brew one of your stupid potions like I told you before and just get over it."

Tegan was staring down harshly at the table, clenching a shining, silver fork in her right hand. She threw the cutlery down onto the wooden surface, pushing her plate away before getting up from her seat.

She took a step away before pausing her walk for a moment.

"Just because I won't fuck you." Tegan hit back, bending down to Lindsey in a patronising manner before storming out of the hall.

Lindsey's mouth hung open and she failed to utter a word whilst Kate covered her own mouth with her hand, half in shock and half in inappropriate amusement at the truth of the statement.

Sara briefly watched the inaudible events from the other side of the room and saw Tegan hurrying out of the Great hall with a face full of emotion. Concerned and slightly curious, Sara decided to go and find Tegan.

"Umm guys…I'm just gonna step out for a second…it's a bit noisy in here. I just uhh…I just need some air." Sara stuttered.

"Want me to come with you?" Stacy suggested as Sara rose from her seat.

"No, no. I'll be fine." Sara ensured, before briskly following Tegan's tracks.

Once Sara reached the corridor outside the hall she looked around for Tegan, expecting to find her sat on a stone bench or perched up on a window sill, however she had no such luck.

She decided to head for the girls bathrooms, a normal place a student would retreat to if upset.

She found that she was hurrying there, her feet skipping across the stone floors, eager to reach her destination. She didn't quite understand why but she was desperate to find Tegan.

She came to a still when she reached the entrance to the bathrooms, her heart beating a little too quickly for her liking. She calmed herself and slowly made her way into the toilets. Sure enough there she was… Tegan Quin.

She was stood over the porcelain sinks, facing the mirror and rubbing the backs of her hands under her eyes.

Sara leaned gently on the corner of the wall that held the sinks.

"Hey Tegan." Sara spoke softly, ensuring she didn't frighten the other girl.

Tegan sighed and hung her head, closing her eyes whilst gripping the sides of the sink tightly.

"Are you okay?" Sara spoke again.

Tegan let out a breath and opened her eyes. "I'm fine." She said, releasing her hands from the sink before burying them in her pockets and moving herself towards the exit. She walked straight passed Sara, barely acknowledging her presence. "I'm fine." She said again, this time more to herself as she left the bathroom.

Sara turned herself around, watching Tegan leave with confusion plastered on her face. She knew Tegan wasn't fine, it was obvious but she felt too embarrassed to call after her.

She'd tried to reach out to her and be a comfort but she'd been turned away.

After a few moments, Sara slowly made her way out of the toilets and with a small feeling of rejection floating in her chest; she planned to head back to her dorm, deciding with herself not to mention this embarrassing episode to her friends.


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm sorry Miss Clement. I realise no one informed you that you'd need a signed permission slip." Professor McGonagall started. "But unfortunately you'll have to wait until next term to attend the visits to Hogsmead Village."

"Oh please Professor! Please let her come with us!" Ted Protested.

"I'm sorry Gowans, I can't let that happen. Sara will have to stay for today." McGonagall ensured.

"Honestly guys, it's fine. I'll be okay on my own for a few hours." Sara said with a small smile of disappointment pinned on her face."

Stacy stepped towards Sara and embraced her in a tight hug. Sara awkwardly patted her hands on Stacy's back; she wasn't used to being affectionate, but tried her best and let out a small chuckle.

"We'll see you soon." Stacy said before joining her other friends who all waved and said their temporary goodbyes to Sara before turning and walking away from the castle. They quickly mingled between the other students as they all headed for Hogsmead Village.

Sara turned and walked back up 3 stone steps in sync with Professor McGonagall, towards the castles entrance. The pair stopped in the corridor, just inside the door.

"I'm sorry Sara." McGonagall apologised once more, placing a comforting hand on Sara's shoulder. "Maybe use today to explore the castle? Just don't go getting into any mischief is all I ask."

Sara nodded with a smile. "I won't…Have a good day professor."

"You too dear."

With that the two witches parted ways.

The castle was eerily empty, everyone except the first and second years had gone to Hogsmead and for once the corridors were almost silent.

The squeak of Sara's knackered converse bounced off the dusty, stone walls as her small frame padded quietly back to the common room. She ran her fingers along the walls as she went, smiling slightly to herself as she was reminded of the luxury of being alone.

The past six days had been a manic hustle and bustle of meeting new people and crowded corridors, so as a massive introvert, Sara warmly welcomed the isolation.

As she walked, she thought about her first week and all the events that had taken place. It was certainly more intense than her first week at Beauxbatons, she could say that for sure. She thought back to the confrontation 3 days ago and once again her eyes couldn't help but wander over her hand, retracing the places that Tegan's own hand had gripped. However the memory was somewhat spoilt.

No matter how much Sara didn't want to think about it, her mind wouldn't let her forget how Tegan had completely dismissed her attempt to comfort her, her attempt to just see if she was okay. She couldn't forget the way Tegan left her standing there in the bathrooms, the way she just left her behind like she wanted to forget about her.

After that evening, Tegan didn't speak much to Sara. She sat a little further away from Sara than needed in class and only made minimal conversation and even then it was only to do with work. It had begun to bug Sara and grate on her, the whole thing clawing at her brain for an answer. She wanted to find out what was wrong, however her courage to even attempt to talk to Tegan properly again had been washed away and the bipolar behaviour threw Sara right to where she had started; being a little afraid of Tegan.

Sara arrived at the door of the Ravenclaw tower and entered quietly. She was knocked back slightly as the first year Ravenclaw girls flew past her, all rather too excited for their first weekend in Hogwarts.

"Merde." Sara muttered before heading over to her favourite armchair. She slumped in the seat, peering out of the common room window, taking in everything. She didn't think she could ever get bored of the view she had been blessed with as a Ravenclaw.

After a few moments she decided to go out and explore the grounds she had only admired from a window up until now. She skipped into her dorm room, rumbling around her bed for her black, zip up hoodie. She flung back the royal blue covers that where tucked in and around the bed perfectly, to find it scrunched up at the bottom of the bed.

She straightened the hoodie out before pulling it over her Nirvana t-shirt that teamed perfectly with her black jeans.

Sara threw her hands in the pockets of the hoodie and briskly walked through the castle again, until she was outside in the Saturday, autumn air. The breeze brushed over her face and swept her hair backwards; Sara welcomed it though and basked in the freshness of the outside air once more.

She skipped onto the fresh lawns of the Hogwarts grounds and the sun peeped through the clouds to shine on her for a moment. Sara sighed happily and contently, halting her movements for a moment to look up and around her, letting the sun skim all over her.

She levelled her head again to continue exploring the grounds but before taking another step, she edged her head to her right, squinting a little. Something had caught her eye, but she couldn't make out what.

A vision in green was blurring around the sky in fast, agile movements which Sara found curious.

She looked around her before walking closer.

She noticed after a few moments that it was _someone_ flying around the Quidditch pitch, a student for that matter. She squinted her eyes once more as she continued to walk closer, before she realised it wasn't just any student, it was Tegan.

_What's she still doing here? _Sara thought to herself.

Sara remembered her conversation with her friends on her first night in Hogwarts and how they had told her that Tegan was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. She decided to make her way to the Quidditch stands, hoping that she could discretely watch Tegan; after all she had to be good to make captain.

She found herself at the bottom of one of the wooden frames and pulled back the thick, curtain like fabric that covered them before slipping inside of the stand. She climbed up 20something rickety, wooden steps before finally reaching the seats. She sat herself down quietly, assuming her usual timid frame.

Tegan had the golden snitch out on the pitch with her and Sara watched in admiration at her speeding around after it. She found herself slightly impressed that Tegan was a Seeker; after all it was the hardest position to play and took great skill and talent to be good at.

Sara leant her arms on the edge of the wooden box she was sat in, resting her chin on top of them, letting herself relax. She found herself smiling as she watched Tegan and was almost transfixed.

She felt a pang of confusion hit her in the chest as she did so, she didn't understand the small obsession she was developing for Tegan.

Tegan herself suddenly flew high in the sky and Sara's head flew up with her. Sara watched as Tegan spiralled backwards, flying upside down before completing the full circle with one hand outstretched, catching the snitch as her broom levelled out again.

"Woah." Sara whispered to herself.

Tegan looked at the snitch and smiled, feeling pretty impressed and proud of herself, before looking up in Sara's direction. Tegan clocked her in the stands and her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at her for a moment.

Sara's frame grew awkward again and she shot up right, lifting her hands off the edge of the box and resuming her timid frame. She panicked for a moment as Tegan stared at her, unsure whether to make a quick exit or do something stupid like wave awkwardly.

Tegan pocketed the snitch and slowly guided her broom over to the stand that Sara was sat in. She hovered in front of her and Sara looked up to lock eyes with her.

"What are you still doing here? Why didn't you go to Hogsmead?" Tegan questioned rather bluntly.

"Could say the same to you." Sara hit back.

"I asked first." Tegan said with a smirk, tuning the debate playful.

Sara rolled her eyes, looking away with a smile. "No permission slip... What's your excuse?"

"No friends." Tegan said simply.

"No friends?" Sara questioned with furrowed eyebrows and a confused tone.

"Long story… Fancy a walk?" Tegan suggested.

"Umm…yeah… sure."

"Cool… Meet you at the bottom of the stand."

Sara hurried down the steps, slipping slightly half way, as she tried to get herself to the bottom quicker than was possible for her tiny frame.

Tegan was there waiting for her when she reached the bottom, leaning effortlessly against the old wood of the seating stand. She had small beads of sweat crawling across her forehead and Sara eyed her up and down.

"Nice uniform." Sara chuckled.

"Shut up." Tegan replied in a playful tone as she turned and began to walk away, leaving Sara to follow.

"So…where to?"

"I know a spot." Tegan ensured.

Sara followed as Tegan strode confidently away from the Quidditch pitch, clutching her broom in her right hand. Sara struggled to keep up, moving her feet quickly to keep herself only an inch behind Tegan as they stumbled along the downhill grass.

"Tegan…could you… could you slow down, I'm falling behind here!" Sara laughed.

Tegan stopped immediately, turning around swiftly.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was going so fast." She apologised, placing a concerned hand on Sara's arm. "I tend to just… zone out and go." She trailed off as she dropped her hand and lowered her head with a chuckle whilst Sara caught her breath.

Tegan moved slower this time, walking beside Sara as their movements began to sync. Sara looked over to Tegan, smiling sweetly at her. "Thanks."

They walked together in silence, however it wasn't uncomfortable or awkward and Sara found herself actually enjoying Tegan's company.

They stopped when they arrived at the edge of the black lake. The water was shimmering in the light of the sun and ripples flowed through it in the breeze. Tegan threw her broom onto the dusty, beige floor that surrounded the lake, just under a tree before griping the bottom of her woollen, Quidditch jumper.

She pulled it up and over her head, leaving her top half in nothing but a thin, green tank top. Sara couldn't help but stare and press her teeth into her lips.

Tegan turned to look at Sara whose cheeks turned a bright shade of crimson as Tegan smirked at her, catching her in the act. She threw her jumper in the same direction as her broom and sat herself down, crossed legged on the hard ground.

She looked up to Sara with her puddle of muddy brown eyes and patted the space next to her.

Sara lowered herself and sat beside Tegan, hunching her legs up to her chest and holding her arms around them.

"So… what did you mean no friends?" She quizzed Tegan in a gentle tone.

Tegan picked up a stone and threw it out across the lake, watching it bounce across the water before rumbling her hand around the floor, looking for another one as she began to explain.

"Well…we've been arguing a lot. I guess that's why I've been a bit distant. I just refuse to put up with their ignorance anymore and…"

She paused as she threw another stone.

"And basically, as long as I'm associating with anyone that's not a pureblood, they don't want to know me." Tegan explained, lowering her head. "I'd normally be fine because everyone I know is pureblood, but…"

"But what?" Sara asked, resting her left temple on her knees to look at Tegan.

"Nothing." Tegan said with the shake of her head, tossing another stone into the water. "Doesn't matter."

Sara just nodded slowly; slightly unsure on how or whether Tegan needed comforting.

"Look Tegan I…I know you've been kind of off and like you said distant the past couple of days but…if you need someone to talk to or be there… you know…like a friend, then I'm here." Sara mumbled, biting her lip and staring straight out across the lake.

She could feel Tegan was looking at her now, just like she had done the first couple of days she was here, but feeling embarrassed, she refused to look back.

Tegan smiled and turned away, looking to the ground before speaking with a chuckle.

"They should have put you in Hufflepuff."

Sara looked to Tegan through confused, squinted eyes.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because… Hufflepuff's are just and Loyal… and I've known you for a week and behaved like a total prick for the majority of it and yet you're still here being nice to me." Tegan said, turning her head to look Sara in the eye.

"You know Tegan… You're really not as terrible as you think." Sara confessed, keeping intense eye contact with her. "Sometimes I wonder if you really belong in Slytherin."

"And why do _you_ say that?" Tegan asked with raised eyebrows, her curiosity shuffling her closer to Sara until their arms were practically touching.

"Because you don't believe in it all…do you? All the pureblood mania. You just accept people."

"You know…being a Slytherin isn't all about being a pureblood or believing in the pureblood mania. That all just stems from Salazar Slytherin."

"So why do you think the sorting hat put you there?" Sara said turning her full body round to face Tegan, who mimicked her movements until they were sat face to face.

"Well… we're cunning, resourceful, and ambitious and are said to use any means to…" She paused for a moment, looking down, thinking on her words.

"To get what we want." Tegan explained, flicking her eyes back up to Sara.

There was a brief pause.

"And what exactly _do_ you want Tegan?" Sara said in the faintest of whispers as the two of them stared at each other once more.

Tegan's breathing grew heavy then and her mind started to race. She flicked her eyes from Sara's down to her lips before licking her own.

Sara never once looked away, she stared Tegan out, almost egging her on until she gave in.

Tegan placed her hands on the ground to steady herself as she leant forward, keeping her eyes on Sara until Sara closed hers as Tegan's mouth grew nearer.

Tegan gently placed her lips on Sara's and felt her breath hitch. They moulded together perfectly and Tegan's own eyes found themselves closing. Her heart fluttered as Sara shyly kissed her back. She was so soft, so sweet, so delicate.

Tegan broke their lips apart gently, pulling back only slightly to look Sara in the eye with a smile. Her brown eyes had turned black and she stared back at Tegan with a sleepy, dreamlike look on her face.

"Have you ever done that before?" Tegan asked with a bite of the lip, her face still barely an inch away from Sara's.

Sara simply shook her head.

"Not even with a guy?"

"Once…with a guy." Sara managed to stutter, a little breathlessly.

"Did you like it?"

Sara shook her head for the second time.

"Did you like that?"

Sara nodded slowly and before she knew it Tegan's lips where on hers again. Tegan rested her hands on Sara's cheeks and Sara buckled under the weight, finding herself lying on the ground, as Tegan moved over her. Tegan moved her hands to either side of Sara's head as she continued to kiss her, their mouths perfect for each other.

Sara kissed back with more force this time and with new found confidence, glided her hands up Tegan's neck to cup her face, pulling her down a little closer. Tegan smiled as Sara kissed her, enjoying it more than anything she'd ever done before.

Tegan deepened the kiss further, slipping her tongue inside Sara's mouth who gladly accepted it. Their tongues flicked over one another, and Sara moaned into her mouth, driving Tegan wild. Making this timid, quiet, sweet, innocent girl moan was exhilarating. She lifted one hand away from the ground, supporting her weight with only her right, placing her left on Sara's waist, gliding it lightly under her t-shirt.

Sara moaned again, her breath hitching and hips subconsciously arching upwards into Tegan. The friction started a fire in the pit of Tegan's stomach and she dug her nails into Sara's side, biting her lip before soothing it over again with her tongue.

Sara started to move her hands down Tegan's chest, getting caught up in the enjoyment of it all.

"Not yet." Tegan panted, pulling away from Sara. "If we carry on like this I'm not going to be able to stop."

She grabbed Sara by the collar of her T-shirt, gently pulling her upwards and onto her lap as she moved back into a sitting position.

Tegan moved Sara's fallen hair out of her face and rubbed the back of her thumb over Sara's silent lips. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

Sara smiled and cupped Tegan's cheek, kissing her sweetly again.

"I'm just fine."

Tegan cracked her gummy smile as she leant back on her hands; keeping Sara straddled on her and the two of them, giggled with each other through their flustered cheeks.

"To answer your question…That's what I wanted." Tegan whispered in Sara's ear. Sara shivered a little as Tegan's breath tickled over her neck.

Sara smiled at her before they both flicked their heads up, noticing a hoard of students start to arrive back from Hogsmead.

They shuffled around as Sara climbed off Tegan's lap. Tegan stood up quickly before offering her arm out to Sara. Sara politely placed her hand in Tegan's, who pulled her up to her feet.

"We'd better head back." Tegan suggested pulling her jumper back over her head and picking up her broom as Sara stood awkwardly biting her lip.

"C'mon." Tegan said as she offered her hand out once more.

Sara paused for a moment looking down at Tegan's hand before morphing the beaming smile inside of her that wanted to get out into a small one and accepting Tegan's hand. Tegan laced their fingers together as they walked uphill towards the castle. Sara could see Tegan looking at her again from the corner of her eye and had to force herself to smile at the ground.

They reached the back of the building near the greenhouses, where they were unseen from the rest of the students arriving back at the main entrance. They slipped back into the building into the first floor corridor.

Tegan gently let go of Sara's hand and held her broom with both of hers. A small wave of shyness came over her as she spoke to Sara once more.

"So umm…I'll see you…umm…I'll uhh…I'll see you when I see you." Tegan stuttered with a chuckle.

"See you when I see you." Sara confirmed with a smile.

Tegan leant forward and lightly kissed Sara's cheek.

"Okay see ya."

"Au revoir"

The two girls said their awkward goodbyes before heading back to their dormitories.

Sara walked with the biggest smile beaming off of her face. She didn't care that Tegan was a girl, in fact she liked it. Everything felt like it made sense, everything felt right. She ran her hand through her hair as she practically skipped around the school.

She turned a corner, spying McGonagall walking towards her.

"Ohh Miss Clement, did you have a good day exploring?" The professor asked.

"Oui professor, it was great." Sara beamed, continuing her light stepped journey.

She reached the stairs to Ravenclaw tower, making short work of them, hopping up two at a time as the smile still continued to invade her face. She solved the riddle at the door quickly and skipped inside, surprised to see her friends had beaten her back to the common room.

"Oh hey" Sara said, moving past some other Ravenclaws towards her and her friends normal seating spot.

"Hey Sara" The 3 of them said in unison as Sara took her seat.

"What have you been up to today?" Emy quizzed.

Sara's heart froze for a moment and she could feel herself blushing a little. She calmed herself and tried to play it out cool.

"Oh I umm. I walked around on my own for a bit then I…uhh…I hung out with Tegan."

"Tegan?" Stacy questioned.

"Yeah." Sara replied bluntly.

Sara's 3 friends all flicked their eyes at each other, trying to hide the smirks that were escaping their faces.

"So what did you and Tegan do?" Ted continued, starting to toy with Sara.

"Nothing. We just… you know hung out, like talked and stuff."

They all nodded and in the silent moments that followed, Sara thought she had played it off.

After a few minutes, Emy piped up again.

"Sara have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"What? No." She answered, confused.

"Ever kissed a boy?"

"What's with all the questi…" Sara was cut short.

"Just answer." Emy demanded playfully.

"Yes…just once."

"Once?"

"Yes once, I didn't…like it."

"Did you like kissing Tegan?"

The 3 Ravenclaws all giggled and Sara shot up right in her seat, eyes wide, staring at Emy.

"What? What are you talking about?" Sara unconvincingly tried to deny Emy's remark.

"Oh Sara, you can't deny it. Look at you. You practically floated in here with biggest shit eating grin on your face. I think you did more than just hang out." Emy smirked at Sara.

Sara smirked back at her, knowing her friend had caught her out and proceeded to throw the pillow she was resting on at Emy, earning a victory giggle from her.

"Fine." Sara gave in. "We kissed." She said as Ted leant back in his chair.

"Roll around in the mud two?" Ted teased, eyeing her back.

"Oh god!" Sara cringed, burying her face in her hands as her friends shot up to look at her dirt stained clothes, all finding the situation extremely humorous.

"Okay! Okay, sit down… We were down by the lake and we made out and things just got a bit heated okay, that's all! You all happy?" Sara confessed.

"Sara Clement…you dark horse you!" Stacy squealed.

Sara turned red again burying her head in her hands once more, she was embarrassed but relieved her friends were excited about her kissing Tegan, even if they were nosy little shits.

"So how did your day go guys?" Sara asked.

"Uh uh." Emy replied. "We've got an hour before dinner…I want details."


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey." Kate said, sitting herself next to Tegan as she studied in the great hall. "Can we talk?"

Tegan put down her quill, closing her book with a sigh.

"Sure." She said running her small hands through her dark hair. "Shoot."

"Look man… basically I'm with you." Kate started. "I don't care about this pureblood stuff anymore. The rest of them can go fuck themselves."

Tegan paused for a minute, chewing her lip.

"So… you've ditched them too?" She quizzed.

"Yep… I'm on your side."

Tegan nodded, taking in what Kate was saying. "Good… I'm glad."

"So… are we cool then?" Kate asked.

"Of course we are." Tegan smiled, pulling Kate into a hug.

Kate giggled before wriggling her way out of Tegan's arms. "Alright enough of that soppy shit." She chuckled.

Tegan pushed Kate playfully on the shoulder as they laughed together.

Kate watched as Tegan's head snapped up, her eyes focusing on a figure moving past the table opposite them.

Tegan's cheeks heated and her lips crawled into a smirk as she locked eyes with Sara, who was strolling past with Emy.

Emy playfully nudged Sara in the side as she caught her and Tegan eyeing each other. Sara elbowed her back, muttering curse words at her as she did so before flashing Tegan a small wave along with a smile that hit the ground as Sara lowered her head in giddy, childlike shyness.

Tegan followed Sara with her eyes and watched as she sat down before glancing back at Kate who met her with raised eyebrows and expecting eyes.

"What?" Tegan questioned, failing to wipe the smirk off her face or hide the happiness in her voice.

"You know what." Kate teased. "There's a little something going on with you two isn't there!?"

Tegan shrugged playfully, giggling as she retreated into herself.

Kate pushed her lightly on the shoulder. "That so means yes! I knew you had a thing for her!"

"Alright, yeah there is something I guess" Tegan confessed. "We spent Saturday together and…kinda ended up making out…quite a bit." She finished with a smile still beaming from her face.

"Is that it?" Kate quizzed.

"Yeah…but…this is different Kate. She's different to the other girls."

"How…exactly?" Kate asked.

Tegan shrugged again. "I don't know, she's just so…sweet and interesting and…and I just. I feel different."

"Wow." Kate chuckled. "I haven't seen you like this before…sounds like you're in loooove" She teased, placing her hands sarcastically over her chest.

"Oi shut up" Tegan protested, giving Kate a light hearted punch to the arm.

"Ow! Dude alright sorry." Kate laughed as Tegan playfully glared at her.

"Right anyway, I'm heading back to the common room until divination." Kate declared as she started to rise from her seat.

"Okay, I'm going to stay here; I need to finish this transfiguration essay or McGonagall will have my head." Tegan replied picking her quill back up.

"Okay man, I'll see you later."

The two girls said their goodbyes and Tegan got her head back down, continuing her struggle with her transfiguration work. She had never had a good attention span and had always loathed written work, struggling to keep her mind set on it for longer than a couple of minutes before her thoughts wondered off to something more interesting. She'd much rather be out on the Quidditch pitch or practicing a new spell or charm.

She glanced over at Sara and Emy with a bite of her lip. Sara was having no trouble working at all; in fact to Tegan it looked as though she was enjoying it. She found herself staring and smiling to herself at the sight. She wanted so desperately to go over and sit with Sara but feared that the situation might be awkward with Emy present. She didn't know how Emy viewed her or what she thought of her, most of the school seemed to dislike her without even knowing her, something Tegan had always detested.

Sara put down her quill and rolled up her parchment then lifted her head up once more. Before Tegan could snap her eyes away, Sara was already staring straight back. She smirked at her and Tegan froze for a few moments, keeping her teeth pressed into her lips. She motioned her head towards the door whilst still looking at Sara.

_Transfiguration can wait… _Tegan thought to herself.

She got up from her seat and headed for the exit of The Great Hall, turning to look at Sara once more who was now speaking to Emy as she too rose from her seat.

Tegan swung out of the room and into the corridor, hurrying herself along it before she reached a small, useless and abandoned, dead end of a corridor on her left. She hid herself in it, waiting patiently, knowing full well Sara would come looking for her.

After a few moments she heard the whispers.

"Tegan?"

…

"Tegan?"

She smiled to herself as she could hear Sara coming closer.

"Tegan where are you?" Sara whispered once more as she grew level with the corridor. Just as she was about to glide pass Tegan's hiding spot, Tegan reached her arm out, pulling on Sara's and dragging her in to her own personal space.

Sara squealed as she stumbled towards Tegan, who pulled their bodies tightly together, their faces inches apart.

"Tegan wha…" Sara tried to speak before she was pushed against the parallel wall, Tegan's torso, grinding into her own before she attached their lips. Sara giggled at Tegan's surprise and grabbed Tegan's hips, kissing her back passionately. Tegan wound her hands up Sara's neck, cupping her jaw, trying to pull Sara's lips even closer to her, smiling at Sara's amusement. She tangled her fingers up into Sara's hair, tugging slightly as Sara surprised Tegan by brushing her tongue into her mouth. They both moaned in unison, kissing each other like drug deprived junkies.

Tegan pulled back with a small gasp, panting and resting her hands on the wall behind her. Sara laid her head back on the wall biting her lip as they both gazed at each other.

"Sorry…I just had to do that again." Tegan confessed.

"Don't apologise." Sara whispered with a husk to her voice before clutching onto Tegan's tie. She tugged it forward, pulling Tegan back onto her lips. She kissed her once with force before letting her go again. "I like it."

Suddenly they heard footsteps in the main corridor, nearing them. Tegan's eyes widened, amusement plastered across her face. She moved behind Sara, grabbing her waist, pulling her back with her further down the dark alley, trying to remain out of site. Sara started to giggle and Tegan wrapped one arm around her waist, reaching her other around Sara to cover her mouth as she rested her head on Sara's shoulder, sniggering along with her.

They slightly held their breaths as they heard McGonagall and Snape's voices, trying their best to remain quiet.

As the voices faded away down the corridor they both exhaled the air that had built up in their lungs, laughing with each other as they did so.

"Blimey… Could you imagine the look on McGonagall's old face if she'd had caught us?" Tegan chuckled.

"She'd probably have a heart attack!"

The two students laughed together, panting a little as they doubled over.

When their chuckles dyed down, Tegan took Sara's hand in her own and gently pulled her back out into the main corridor, peeking both left and right, making sure no one was around.

"Umm I was wondering…" Tegan began. "Can I…umm… can I see you tonight?"

She looked at Sara with a hint of fear in her eyes as anticipation started to crawl over her face.

"Umm…yeah." Sara agreed. "What for?"

Tegan looked to the ground for a second as she felt her cheeks start to blush.

"Well Miss Clement." Tegan began, turning on the charm. "I think I'd quite like to take you on a date." She stated, lifting her head again to smile at Sara.

"Oh." Sara uttered, slightly taken back.

"If you'd like to that is." Tegan asked.

Sara beamed at Tegan with wide, dreamy eyes. "I'd love to."

"cool…good…okay." Tegan said nodding to herself as Sara chuckled at her.

"You don't mind sneaking out do you? It's just you're not allowed to Hogsmead yet so night time is the only time we won't be bothered by anyone else. Plus I do it all the time; I promise I won't get us caught." Tegan babbled.

Sara continued to laugh at her before running her hand through her hair.

"Tegan chill out, sneaking out will just make it all the more fun."

Tegan squinted at Sara with furrowed eyebrows. "I think I'm having a bad influence on you."

"Maybe you are." Sara said bluntly.

Tegan bit down on her lip and grabbed Sara's shirt. She pulled her forward pressing her lips against Sara's with force and want. Something about her was just so irresistible.

She pulled her head back keeping her face close to Sara's.

"I'll see you tonight then." Tegan stated, poking Sara playfully in the chest. "Meet me by the castle doors at 10:00pm?"

"10.00pm" Sara nodded. "I'll see you then."

With that, Tegan stole one more, quick kiss from Sara and they parted ways to head off to their afternoon lessons.

Time seemed to pass slower than usual as Sara sat through her lessons, finding herself eager for the night to fall upon her. She daydreamed her way to the end of the day, not concentrating in the slightest to even take in any information her professors had tried to teach her that afternoon.

She sat with her head slumped in her right hand, taping her left on the desk in front of her, filled with a mixture of nerves and excitement.

"You okay Sara?" Stacy quizzed through squinted eyes and furrowed eyebrows. "You seem a little on edge."

Sara flinched as Stacy snapped her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to her left to face Stacy.

"Oh I'm fine. Just bored…eager for the day to end." She said with a small smile.

Stacy nodded, believing Sara's little white lie and the two girls resumed their previous positions.

A few more minutes passed when finally Professor Flitwick's voice sounded the end of the lesson. The screeches and scrapes of the classroom chairs against the hardwood floors, sounded around the room, paired with mumbling and shuffling as Sara and Stacy joined the rest of their classmates in packing their books away into their bags.

The pair exited the classroom side by side and strolled through the bustling corridors, to the sound of light chatter, back to their common room. Once inside they joined Emy and Ted in their usual 4 seated hang out spot.

"Good day?" Ted asked as they sat down.

"Yeah… pretty good." Sara replied as the four friends fell into conversation, sharing stories and details of their Monday. Sara knew she would keep one small detail to herself.

She let the evening play out and hung out with her friends until 9'oclock rolled around and everyone in the common room began to head to bed. She joined her friends and stood up to head towards the dorm rooms, but not before taking a glance down at a small brown leather watch that was wrapped around her wrist.

She bit her lip, feeling the excitement build in her stomach.

The girls padded into the dorm room and Sara joined them as they all changed into their pyjamas and clambered into bed.

"Night!" Emy practically shouted around the room, earning giggles from the other 4 girls followed by more goodnight wishes.

As everyone buried their heads into their pillows and let their eyes fall close, Sara lay rigid in her bed, her eyes wide open, focusing on her watch now and again. As the hour crawled on she sneaked glances around the room, hoping that everyone was properly asleep. She watched as everyone's chests rose and fell in perfect paces and small exhales of breath were the only noise to be heard throughout the dorm.

She looked at her watch once more as the time reached 9:50. Confident that everyone was now asleep, she slipped out of bed, grabbing some clothes off the chair at her bedside before tiptoeing back into the main common room. She took once last glance behind her, making sure she hadn't woken anyone.

The main common room area was empty and she quickly stripped herself of her pyjamas and threw on her jeans and a warm dark green jumper. She cursed in a hush tone as she bustled around the common room looking for her shoes.

She dropped to her knees, throwing her head down to look under one of the chairs before her eyes lit up. She stretched her arm out, clasping her hands around the battered converse before pulling them out and onto her feet.

She sighed with relief before fluffing up her hair and hoping she looked okay. She threw her hands in the pockets of her jeans and strolled out of the common room, trying her best to tread quietly.

She hurried herself down the staircases, not wanting to be late. She adored the Ravenclaw tower but it being situated on the 5th floor wasn't paying her any favours right now. She grew a little breathless as she glanced at her watch.

It was dead on ten, o clock and Sara finally made it to the ground floor. She scurried herself along the corridors, her feet still skipping silently despite their pace.

She halted when she reached the corner of the corridor of the main entrance, before peaking her head around the wall. She spied Tegan who pacing slightly and had her back to her.

Sara took in a breath before continuing along the corridor and making her way towards Tegan slightly. Tegan turned as she heard Sara's faint footsteps and her face beamed into a smile as she clasped eyes on Sara.

"Was beginning to think you might not come." Tegan laughed shyly as her head tilted to the ground.

"I'd never do that." Sara ensured with a smile.

There was a pause between them as the girls stood awkwardly, doing nothing but stare at each other.

"Okay, let's go" Tegan suggested before turning towards the castle doors. She gripped her hand over one of the black, metal handles, pushing with strength but still trying to remain quiet.

Eventually the door glided open, Tegan only let it open a crack so that its usual clatter didn't bellow around the whole castle. Sara followed Tegan as they slid out of the doors and into the breeze of the September night.

Sara shivered as the wind hit her and crawled over her skin.

"I should have worn something a bit warmer." She said through chattered teeth.

"Here." Tegan said, pulling off her patch covered, denim jacket.

"Oh no, honestly I'm fine." Sara protested.

"I insist." Tegan smiled as she wrapped the jacket over Sara's shoulders, leaving her arm draped around Sara as she began to guide them down the sloping lawns.

Sara smiled to the ground, feeling giddy in Tegan's embrace.

Tegan released Sara as they reached a familiar spot. Sara stopped, holding the jacket around herself as Tegan took a further couple of paces. Sara's jaw dropped a little as she took in her surroundings.

Tegan had brought her to the lake once more. This time it was almost black from the darkness and the moonlight bounced off of it, lighting the area around them.

Tegan had said up a small picnic blanket that she was now sitting on, looking up at Sara with puppy eyes and a stupid gummy grin. Small glass bowls sat around the blanket, ignited with small frames that Tegan had made herself and a basket too sat on the blanket.

"Wow" Sara whispered.

"Come on… come sit." Tegan beckoned.

Sara edged over to Tegan, perching herself next to her. They shuffled around so they were facing the lake, looking out at its beauty.

"It's beautiful." Sara said, gazing outwards.

Tegan turned her head to look at Sara. "Yeah…Yeah it is." She smiled as Sara turned to meet her gaze.

Sara bit her lip and blushed a little at Tegan's intense stare.

Tegan blinked, shaking her head and snapping out of it.

"Anyyyyway" Tegan started. "Butterbeer?" She suggested, pulling two cold bottles of the substance out of the brown wicker basket that sat in front of them.

Sara's eyes widened a little at the site.

"Relax" Tegan assured. "It's barely alcoholic."

"Okay sure." Sara smiled, reaching out as Tegan handed her a bottle.

They both cracked open the bottles fairly easily and sat for a few moments in silence, sipping quietly on their fizzing beverages.

"So what else you got in there?" Sara quizzed, motioning towards the basket.

"I wish I could say I had an exotic picnic stashed in there…but all I could rustle up where a shit load of Bertie Botts." Tegan chuckled.

"Bertie Botts it is then." Sara laughed with her, as she took another sip from her bottle.

Tegan dug out 4 boxes of the every flavoured bean's and the two girls tore them open to dig in. Their facial expressions changed rapidly as they experienced the different flavours, some not so tantalising on the taste buds.

"I like your t-shirt." Sara complimented after a few moments had passed.

"Thanks." Tegan said, smiling down at her Oasis shirt. "They're my favourite."

"I wouldn't expect you to be into muggle music." Sara confessed. "Doesn't seem like something your parents would encourage."

"Oh they don't." Tegan replied with raised eyebrows and a shake of the head. "But… they couldn't keep me away from the muggle world completely."

The girls chatted back and forth about their favourite bands, Tegan preferring those popular here in England while Sara confessed how she preferred the likes of The Smashing Pumpkins and Nirvana that were taking over America.

"We need to spend a day together listening to music, if you'd like that?" Sara suggested.

Tegan's eyes lit up before her mouth managed to creep into a goofy smile. "Of course I would…I'd love to do that."

"Good." Sara replied as her and Tegan stared at each other with glazed over dreamy eyes, something that had become a trademark act between the two of them.

Sara broke the gaze as her body shivered in the wind once more.

Tegan shuffled towards Sara as they both sat with their knees hunched up to their chest. Once Tegan couldn't get any closer she put her arm around Sara's shoulder and pulled her into her, sharing her body heat.

"So…I already know your favourite band." Tegan stated. "What's your favourite colour?"

"What's yours?" Sara sprung back playfully.

Tegan sighed. "Fine you answer the questions then I will too, at the same time."

"Fine." Sara smirked, turning to Tegan.

"Favourite colour?" Tegan repeated.

"_GreeYellow."_ The two of them spoke in unison, giggling as their words overplayed each other.

"Okay…hmm… when's your birthday?" Sara said with raised eyebrows.

"_September 19th" _They spoke together once more, this time their eye's beaming, eyebrow's darting towards the sky and jaws falling downwards.

"September 19th? Your birthday is September 19th too?" Tegan quizzed, not quite believing the situation.

Sara nodded slowly.

"Yeah…It is."

"That's so bizarre!" Tegan stated. "Out of all the people and all the birthdays, we have the same one." She chuckled, shaking her head slightly in disbelief.

"Well now we can be birthday buddies." Sara laughed, nudging her side into Tegan.

Tegan turned to Sara with a humorous smile on her face. "You're so lame." She chuckled.

"Oi, shut up." Sara hit back.

Tegan moved her arm off of Sara's shoulder and glided it down to her neck. She cupped her hand around Sara's jaw, gripping the back of her neck to pull her towards her. Tegan kissed Sara sweetly, passion oozing out of her lips. She pulled back to look Sara in the eye.

"Make me." Tegan smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey! Not so fast Clement." Emy said, pulling Sara back into the common room by the back of her robes, stopping her from walking to lesson with the rest of their friends. "And where exactly did you run off to last night?" She questioned with crossed arms and a smirk, her eyebrows raising slightly, looking at Sara expectantly.

"Merde" Sara muttered, raising her hands to cover her face. She heard Emy chuckle and peaked at her through the gaps in her hands.

"You snuck out with Tegan didn't you?"

"I thought you we're asleep." Sara continued to mutter.

"Answer me Sara." Emy teased poking Sara in the ribs "You did, didn't you?"

Sara just nodded with a smirk plastered across her face before giggling slightly.

"Bloody hell, can you two not stay away from each other?" Emy joked, playfully pushing Sara out of the common room door as they began to make their way to transfiguration together.

"Well… she wanted to take me on a date." Sara explained as the pair spiralled down the stairs.

"A date!?"

Emy's eyes were beaming wide in surprise.

"Yeah? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing…it's just…not Tegan's style I guess."

Sara just nodded, silently thinking over why Tegan had decided to break tradition with her.

"So did you guys 'talk' some more" Emy teased.

Sara smirked at Emy and rolled her eyes, amused as ever by her sass.

"Yes actually." Sara said bluntly. "We 'talked'" She giggled. "And we just talked… You know, we have the same birthday."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Now that's what you call a coincidence."

"I know right." Sara chuckled as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

The two girls continued their light hearted chatter until they reached their transfiguration classroom.

Emy walked the aisle in the middle of the classroom to take her seat at the front of the room, whilst Sara stayed at the back, making her way to the right of the room. She stopped half way between the aisle and her seat as she was greeted by Tegan sat casually in hers, oozing charisma and coolness. She was slumped, her legs stretched out in front of her and was turned slightly so that one elbow rested on the back of the bench style seating.

Sara watched Tegan's teeth bite into her own lip as she ran her free hand through her hair that had grown into a small, shaggy barnet, ruffling it slightly, leaving her with a delightfully scruffy look.

She looked up, clocking Sara's presence and gazed back at her with the same dreamy eyes that Sara was roaming all over Tegan. Her face crinkled as a smile creped over it, her eyes igniting as she found herself more than happy to see Sara.

Sara returned the smile as she began to move over to Tegan. Tegan's eyes followed Sara until she reached their desk.

"Hey." Tegan spoke in a somewhat husky voice, tiredness clear in her manner from the late night and early rise.

"Hey to you too." Sara spoke back, sitting herself down on the wooden bench gracefully. "I like your hair."

"Are you taking the piss?" Tegan asked, fluffing around with her hair again. "I didn't have time to style it."

"No, no…honestly." Sara chuckled, reaching out for Tegan's hand to move it away from her head. She clasped her hand over Tegan's wrist, bringing it down to rest on the desk, leaving hers on top. "I've never really thought about what I find attractive…" Sara began to ramble. "But it looks great, you look really…umm…you look…really…hot." Sara blushed, hanging her head as low as she possibly could whilst staring at her hand on top of Tegan's, embarrassment swarming over her.

Tegan turned her hand over, lacing her fingers between Sara's. "well…I guess I won't get it cut then, if you like it that much" She smirked, rubbing her thumb over Sara's hand, making Sara smile and shiver all at once.

"Okay class, your attention please!" The two girls jumped as Professor McGonagall started the lesson, they flinched their hands away from one another before turning to look at each other with grins on their faces.

They composed themselves and sat up straight to pay attention to their teacher.

"So…do you have any plans for your birthday?" Tegan quizzed when Professor McGonagall had finished speaking.

Sara shook her head. "No, if I'm honest I don't like the attention of birthdays." She confessed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"What!?" Tegan exclaimed. "That's the best bit! Everyone has to be nice to you and treat you…it's your special day."

"I know, I know." Sara said, slumping her head in her left hand. "I'm just…weird I guess... What about you?... Do you have any plans?"

"No." Tegan sighed, mirroring Sara's position. "I'm going to make sure you have a special birthday though."


	8. Chapter 8

_To our dearest Sara,_

_Bon Anniversaire!_

_We're sorry that we couldn't be with you on your special day but remember that we love you so much and we hope our gifts make up somewhat for our absence._

_We can't believe that our little girl has finally come of age, it doesn't seem like 17 years ago that you made our lives even more wonderful._

_The past year has been a terrible one for us all and we know the negative effect it has had on you but we hope this new start in England will be good for you. We hope you're enjoying Hogwarts and settling in well, it's such a wonderful place and we have no doubt that you will have made friends already._

_Have a wonderful day today, you deserve some light after all the dark,_

_Write back to us when you can, we miss you terribly and we'll see you at Christmas when term ends,_

_All our love,_

_Maman et Papa xx_

Sara was sat in the middle of the Ravenclaw common room surrounded by her friends, who had all risen from their beds slightly earlier that Friday morning to watch Sara open all her birthday gifts that had been brought up to her in the night by one of the schools house elves. She was clutching a birthday letter from her parents in her small hands.

Stacy squeezed her slightly as a tear trickled from one of Sara's eyes.

"You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Sara sniffed. "Just really missing my parents that's all. I'm used to boarding…it's just been a tough year for us all and… I just miss them you know."

All 3 of Sara's new formed friends, gathered around her at the same time pulling her into a four way hug, forcing her to let out a little chuckle.

"Come on now." Emy said, playfully punching her arm, "No crying on your birthday."

"Yeah" Ted agreed. "Open the rest of your presents, that'll cheer you up."

Sara chuckled for the second time that morning, wiped her eyes and agreed, nodding her head as she reached out to pick up a gift.

She opened the parcel from her parents and indeed felt her mood increase as she found that her mother had passed down her silver bracelet to her as a coming of age present. Sara's birthdate had been magically engraved into it and glowed at her touch. A smile beamed off of Sara's face at her mothers generosity and usual thought to detail. She also found they had bought her several new books that she could sink her brain into in her free time.

She then rustled through the several parcels from Ted, Emy and Stacy who had bought her a variety of gifts from their visit to Hogsmead, they'd got her everything from sugar quills to Bertie Botts every flavour beans. She thanked them all, blushing slightly at their kindness before her eyebrows furrowed, focusing on a small brown wrapped package that had been left unopened.

"Hey, is that one from you guys too?" Sara questioned pointing at the parcel.

The 3 of them shrugged and shook their heads.

"Weird." Said Sara taking the parcel in her hands and turning it over. She carefully pulled the brown paper away to reveal a small, slim box.

"Come on…open it!" Urged Ted, that urned him a disapproving nudge from Emy as they all watched Sara, feeling just a curious as she was.

She slowly slid the lid of the box off of the case and as she did so a note fell out of it, however she was now preoccupied with the golden locket laying flat in the box. Her mouth fell open slightly at how beautiful it was, a round pendant shape with intricate detailing etched into it. She jerked her head up to look at her friends to see their reactions which incidentally matched hers. They were all sat there eyes wide.

She took the locket in her hand and opened it, this time she let out a gasp. A minature patronus shaped in the form of a cat, quietly exploded from the locket and prowled around the space between her and her friends. Sara closed the locket again and as she did so the patronus disappeared again, concealing itself back inside the locket.

"Woah." Stacy said almost in a whisper.

'That's amazing! Who's that from!?" Emy questioned.

"I don…" Sara trailed off, remembering the note that fell from the box.

She clutched the parchment and unfolded it.

_Sara,_

_Happy Birthday_

_I hope you like your gift, it took me a good couple of days to perfect that! _

_I hope you have a good day in class._

_P.S Meet me tonight after dinner on the 7th floor opposite the tapestry, I have another surprise,_

_Love Tegan x_

Sara could feel her friends looking at her expectantly and awaiting an answer. She felt her cheeks to start to heat.

"Well!?" Exclaimed Ted.

"It's umm…it's from Tegan." Sara muttered, trying to hide her obvious smile.

She saw 3 sets of eyes go wide and Stacy lurched forward grabbing the note and they all looked it over.

"Oh my god Sara, this is insane!" Stacy squealed. "Are you guys like dating!?"

"What!" Exclaimed Sara. "No! We're just friends."

"Yeah friends that sneak off together to make out." Ted chuckled.

Sara smirked at him as they all sat and laughed together.

As the morning wore on and 8 o clock grew closer the four of them decided it best to get themselves ready . Sara's smile remained in tact as she dressed herself in her robes and gathered her books into her bag. The four of them re-grouped in the common room once ready and made their way to The Great Hall for breakfast.

They all bunched together at their usual end of the Ravenclaw table, tucking in to deliciously made eggs, bacon, toast, and porridge. Ted as usual managing to cram the most into his mouth.

Sara glanced over at the Slytherin table, her eyes met Tegan's instantly. She blushed as her lips unconsciously merged into a beaming smile and Tegan copied her.

_Thank you _Sara mouthed to Tegan with a chuckle. _Happy Birthday _She spoke silently again, much to the amusement of Tegan who shook her head as her smile took over her face.

Sara lowered her head as she too giggled away into her breakfast.

"You know…" Ted started. "You wouldn't believe you two were turning 17, you're acting like a couple of 12 year olds."

Sara looked up to Ted slightly embarrassed but still managed to playfully scowl at him and kick him under the table, much to the amusement of them all.

The day passed a little quicker than usual, Sara's mind was elsewhere as she looked forward to meeting Tegan tonight. Excited as she was, she couldn't ignore the nerves that fluttered in her stomach. Yes she wanted to see Tegan tonight but not knowing what she had in store for her, was setting her a little on edge. Sara pushed the fear away and focused through the afternoon in Herbology and Defence against the dark arts until dinner time finally arrived.

Sara tried to eat but the nerves were back and she found herself picking at food and pushing it around her plate. She looked over at the Slytherin table, bobbing her head up and down to try and spot Tegan but she couldn't see her in the see of students.

A small sign escaped her as she checked her watch before placing her head in her hands.

"Is someone a bit nervous?" Emy quizzed with raised eyebrows.

"Just a bit…I don't like surprises."

"You'll be fine…surprises are good things…it'll be fun" Emy reassured.

Sara nodded a gave a small smile.

"I think i'm gonna head back to the common room. I'd like to get changed before i meet Tegan." Sara announced.

"What about your dinner?" Ted asked.

"I'm full…you have it" Sara chuckled lightly much to Ted's delight as she rose from her seat.

She walked swiftly along the now familiar route to the Ravenclaw common room, heading to her dorm straight away to dress in her jeans, converse and favourite t-shirt . She brushed her slightly shaking hands down her body, flattening down her clothes before ruffling her hair to messily style it.

She eyed her right wrist, looking at her watch.

_Everyone will be leaving dinner now _ She thought to herself before making the decision to finally head off to the tapestry on the 7th floor. Why Tegan wanted to meet there she had no idea.

Before she left she reached over to the pile of her birthday presents that she had placed at the end of her bed. She found her favourite present from the day, the beautiful patronus locket from Tegan and clasped it gently around her neck. She smiled down at the sight of it resting on her chest before swiftly leaving the common room, a light skip in her step carrying her.

Sara climbed 2 flights of the marble staircases that lived within Hogwarts and found herself where she needed to be on the 7th floor. Before she turned the corner that would expose her to the corridor that was home to the tapestry, she peered around it, keeping herself out of site. She spotted Tegan, leaning cooly against the opposite wall, also out of her school robes.

Sara took a deep breath, exhaled, then rounded the corner.

She approached Tegan slowly and timidly, her hands shoved in her pockets.

Tegan looked up, a smile invading her face as soon as she saw Sara.

"Hi" Tegan spoke gently.

"Salut" Sara replied. "Umm…" she giggled. "I mean Hi"

Tegan chuckled at her, finding Sara's french adorable yet alluring at the same time. She licked her lip whilst still looking at Sara before biting down on her own lip to contain her slight anxiety.

"So…" Sara broke the tension.

"What are we doing here?"

"This is your surprise…I skipped dinner to make sure this would work"

Sara's furrowed eyebrows and bewildered expression told Tegan that Sara was still confused but she had expected nothing less.

"Come on." Tegan commanded, holding out her hand to Sara. She pulled Sara next to her, keeping a firm grip on her hand.

"Okay just go with this."

Sara just nodded, watching Tegan. Confusion now completely consuming her brain.

Tegan started to walk, her eyes closed shut, scrunched up tightly as though concentrating.

Sara followed along with her, hand it hand as Tegan reached halfway down the corridor, turned and walked back, repeating her actions before turning and repeating them for a third time. Tegan stopped finally in the place they had started, facing the blank wall opposite the tapestry.

"Okay…what was that about?" Sara asked, looking at Tegan, who was looking straight ahead with a smile on her face. Sara gave her a quizzing look before too looking forward.

Sara's eyes widened and she stepped back slightly, her mouth hanging open. On the wall that had been blank mere seconds ago was a large, arched door, that was just finishing forming.

"Merde!"

"Cool huh?… Come on" Tegan commanded for the second time.

She led Sara through the door and couldn't help but smile as a gasp escaped her mouth.

The room was draped with beautiful linen fabrics of all colours that weaved between each other. It reminded Sara of a summer sunset when the sky would erupt in various colours that danced together across the horizon.

Candles were floating all around the room. Beautiful candles that lit the room and emitted the most satisfying and sensual aromas. In the middle of the room were sheets and blankets, piled beautifully into a makeshift bed, surrounded by the softest looking of pillows.

"What is this place?" Sara quizzed.

"Its the room of requirement." Tegan said, looking around with her hands in her pockets, swaying on the balls of her feet. "It only presents itself when you're in need of it and is always equipped with the seekers needs… I needed somewhere to take you tonight…somewhere to make your birthday special… and well, it worked so here we are."

Sara did nothing but focus on breathing for the next few seconds, her gut felt like it was filled with every fluttering and squirming insect on earth, not just butterflies.

She swallowed thickly before turning to Tegan to speak.

"And why did you need somewhere to take me?" She croaked out.

Tegan kicked off her shoes before striding over to the blanket bed, sitting herself down crossed legged. She smiled up to Sara and patted the space opposite her.

Sara copied Tegan, ridding herself of her shoes and sat down opposite Tegan.

"Okay." Tegan began with a small sigh. "I needed a place to bring you because school isn't the most private place and…" She paused and chewed her lip for a moment. "I want some privacy with you" She smirked.

Sara's eyes seemed to blacken and Tegan's words started some unsteady breathing in her.

"Also…I want to ask you something."

"Okay" Sara replied in a barely audible whisper.

Tegan shuffled closer to her, reaching for Sara's hands with her own. Sara did nothing but stare intently at Tegan as she laced their hands together.

"I know we've only known each other for what? Not even 3 weeks but…but i really really like you Sara." Tegan laughed at herself, shaking her head. "I've been completely absorbed by you since i first saw you at the sorting ceremony. I couldn't take my eyes off of you…There's just something about you, something i can't leave alone, i'm so drawn to you." A tear stung in the corner of Tegan's eye and she laughed at her emotions as it glided down her cheek.

"Hey…don't cry… don't cry, it's okay" Sara comforted, cupping Tegan's face and wiping away the tear with her thumb. Tegan smiled and closed her eyes against the contact of Sara's skin on hers.

"I'm sorry…i'm never normally like this."

"It's okay" Sara assured again.

"Sara…what i want to ask you is…will you be with me? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sara bit down on her lip but didn't hide her smile. She nodded as though her restrained smile was restricting her speech.

"Is that a yes!?" Tegan beamed.

"Of course it is" Sara breathed.

Tegan leaned her way over to Sara, finding herself resting on her own knees as she placed her lips on Sara's. A moan hummed in Sara's throat as Tegan kissed her.

Tegan gently pushed forward, lowering Sara downwards on to her back, breaking their kiss. Sara's head found a cushion as she starred up dreamy eyed at Tegan.

Tegan ran her hands down Sara's neck until it found the locket laying on her chest.

"Do you like it?" She asked quietly, rubbing her thumb over it.

"I love it" Sara whispered.

"It's to keep you safe" Tegan smiled sweetly.

Sara raised her hands up to cup Tegan's face, pulling her down into another kiss. Tegan pulled back slightly lingering her lips above Sara's, looking deep into her eyes. Seconds past but time seemed non existent.

As though looking into Sara's eyes had given Tegan the power to read her mind, Tegan sat up, straddling Sara and grabbed the bottom of her own t-shirt and lifted it over her head, tossing it to the side, keeping her eyes on Sara the whole time who most certainly didn't have her own eyes elsewhere.

Tegan smiled, kissing Sara again who began to run her hands over Tegan's almost bare torso. She glided her hands from Tegan's ribs down to her hips where she rested them. Tegan slipped her tongue into Sara's mouth and they moaned in unison, the heat of their wanting tongues dancing together, drove them both slightly crazy.

With a playful bite on Sara's bottom lip, Tegan pulled away once more only to quickly replace her lips on Sara's neck. Sara gasped, her fingers digging into Tegan's hips, pulling them down and grinding them into her own. Tegan bit gently on Sara's neck as payback but Sara only revelled in it.

Tegan's left hand hovered around Sara's waist, before gliding gently under her t-shirt, so gently that Sara shivered under her. Tegan released her latch on Sara's neck to sit up once more, and place both hands on Sara's hips. She grabbed Sara's T-Shirt and effortless glided it off of her body.

Her breath hitched as she took Sara in. "You look beautiful" She breathed.

She kissed Sara lightly on the lips before making her way down her neck again, onto her collarbones and chest. Tegan could feel Sara's breathing quicken as she struggled to contain herself. As Tegan moved further down Sara, kissing as she went she could hear little moans escaping her and she tangled her hands in Tegan's hair.

Tegan moved her mouth back up to Sara's ear. "Stay where you are."

Sara lay still, watching Tegan. Tegan stood quickly, ridding herself of her jeans, smirking at Sara as she stood in front of her in nothing but her underwear. Sara smiled dreamily at the site before her and watched as Tegan dropped to her knees.

She felt Tegan's hands on the button of her jeans and bit down on her bottom lip which she was sure would be swollen in the morning.

Tegan made quick work of Sara's jeans and they were soon discarded with the rest of their clothes.

"Where were we." Tegan said as she climbed back on Sara, lowering herself so their thighs were entangled. She drove her hips down in to Sara as she kissed her and much to Tegan's pleasure, Sara could no longer keep the moans to herself. Sara kissed Tegan with a passion she had never felt before, loving every time Tegan ground down on her.

Tegan journeyed once more down Sara's body and again Sara's hands found Tegan's hair. Tegan kissed the waistband of Sara's underwear and Sara's body instinctively arched upwards.

"You okay?" Tegan whispered looking up at Sara. Sara nodded franticly not wanting Tegan to stop.

Tegan's hands slid Sara's underwear off effortlessly. She parted Sara's legs and kissed up the inside of her thighs. Tegan's breath glided over Sara's core and Sara gripped the blankets beneath her, another moan unwillingly escaping her mouth.

Tegan flicked her tongue slowly up the length of Sara's slit and to her own surprise, moaned along with Sara as she tasted her.

"Holy Shit" Sara staggered out breathlessly.

Tegan worked everywhere except Sara's clit, enjoying teasing her. Sara's hips continued to grind slightly as Tegan continued, craving more.

Finally Tegan flicked her tongue over Sara's swollen centre. She'd had enough experience over the past year, that she knew just how to work it and Sara was no exception to Tegan's methods.

She could feel Sara's body start to stiffen slightly under her and her breathing and moans get slightly quicker.

She removed her left hand from her grip on Sara's leg and lightly circled her finger around Sara's entrance, keeping her tongue on her clit the whole time.

"Ahh fuck Tegan" Sara panted breathlessly. The sound of her own name being moaned from Sara's mouth only spurred Tegan on more. She quickened her movements, pushing her finger gently inside Sara and curling it upwards.

She moved in and out of Sara quickly, keeping pace with her tongue. Sara was as arched as possible now, fist fulls of sheets clenched in her hands as she made no attempt to quiet the noises escaping her.

Before Tegan new it, Sara's rigid body released itself of tension as she came, pleasure rippling through Sara like sound waves. It was like no magic Sara had ever experienced before.

Tegan flicked her tongue up the length of Sara's slit once more before kissing back up her body and to her lips.

Sara lay silently. No sound leaving her except the breaths from her heaving chest.

Tegan grabbed a sheet a pulled it over them as she laid down next to Sara.

"Happy Birthday" Tegan whispered in her ear. Sara turned on her side to face her. She brushed her lips gently against Tegan's.

"That was…amazing"

Tegan chuckled and kissed Sara again before reaching over her, grabbing their t-shirts.

Sara reached for her underwear and pulled them back onto her hips.

"Here" Tegan said, pulling a t-shirt over Sara's head. "Don't want you to get cold." Sara smiled at her concern as she pulled her arms through the t-shirt.

Tegan lay on her back, her left hand behind her head her other inviting Sara down to join her.

Sara lay down on her side, pulling the sheets over them as she nestled her head on Tegan.

They both sighed happily as they lay together in their own personal sanctuary.

_Birthdays aren't that bad after all _Sara thought as her eyes grew heavy and she drifted into sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

"_Aller! Aller! Quickly sweetheart, we have to leave! Follow your father. Do not stop. Do anything and everything we tell you. Bien?" _

_Sara could feel her breathing becoming heavy, sweat was forming on her forehead as panic consumed her body._

"_Aller Sara! Aller!"_

_Sara was running now, her small legs wading through long strands of dry yellow grass. Her feet tripped and stumbled, she could feel herself falling but she couldn't stop. She couldn't do anything._

_They're coming" She thought. "They're coming" Everything was dark now, she couldn't see. She didn't know if she had fallen. She couldn't see or hear her parents._

"_They're coming" she tried to scream but no sound left her mouth, she could barely breathe through the panic anymore._

_Sara? A voice whispered._

_Sara? She heard again after a few moments._

_A hand brushed over her sweaty forehead._

_Sara!? The voice spoke a little louder and she felt someone shake her body a little._

Sara felt her whole body jerk and her eyes snapped open, her chest still heaving with anxiety.

As her vision came into focus she saw Tegan eye to eye with her, holding her face gently.

Sara swallowed thickly, trying to breathe regularly again as she grew further out of her disturbed sleep.

"Are you okay?" Tegan asked with genuine concern. "You were having a nightmare."

Sara raised her hand to her head and placed it over Tegan's, gently moving it to lace their fingers together.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…I get them a lot nowadays." Sara confessed with a sign.

Tegan pulled Sara up so they were both sitting amongst their blankets.

"Its why you left isn't it?.. France I mean"

Sara furrowed her eyebrows at Tegan, quizzing her with her eyes.

"They're coming." Tegan stated simply. "You kept saying they're coming."

Sara sighed again, standing up and nodding her head. She turned away from Tegan, exhaling slowly.

"Sara i'm sorry." Tegan quickly uttered. "I didn't mean to hit a nerve, it's none of my business. Please…sit back down?"

"No it's fine Tee, you didn't do anything wrong." Sara said sitting back down. "You're right. It is why we left. I've not told anyone here anything about it yet, some things i don't even know myself"

Tegan reached out for Sara's hand and eased her back down into the blankets. They sat opposite each other, their hands still entwined together.

"You can tell me you know?" Tegan spoke quietly. "If you want to that is… if you need to tell someone whats going on, you can tell me."

Sara gazed at the floor nodding once more.

"My father Henry, he's an Auror" Sara started.

"Wait" Tegan interrupted. "Henry? Henry Clement? Your dad is the Auror Henry Clement?"

Sara smirked at Tegan nodding "Yep… Anyway theres one wizard the office have been after for years back in France. We call him…" Sara shivered before she could continue. Tegan rubbed her thumb over Sara's hand and held it a little more tightly. "We call him La Peur, it basically means The Fear. La Peur has been terrorising parts of France for years now, destroying muggle towns, gathering numbers of witches and wizards under his command and he has a favour for pure bloods. He wants control. Other Aurors failed to capture him and before we knew it half of France was under his command, abiding by his rules, you name it.

Sara inhaled a large intake of breath and steadied her breathing before carrying on.

"So, finally The French Auror Office called on my father. Just after last Christmas, he was close to catching him, too close in La Peur's opinion. That's when the whispers between Mum and Dad started, they tried to keep me in the dark about it all, to protect me obviously but I knew exactly what was going on. All of La Peurs forces where out to capture Dad and…" Sara's voice cracked and Tegan could see the tears start to well in her eyes.

"Hey it's okay" Tegan comforted, holding Sara in an embrace. "You don't have to carry on." She said wiping Saras tears.

"No no it's okay…I want to." Sara assured. "They were out in force to capture and kill him." She finished her sentence swallowing thickly. "In La Peur's eyes, all that was standing in the way of him taking the whole of France was my father. The next few months and summer that followed were a blur of whispers and secrets and I could see my parents were worried. I presume the Auror Office did all they could to keep us safe but one night my mother shook me awake and before I knew it we were running through the French countryside and to a Portkey to bring us here.

"So you're in hiding?" Tegan asked. Sara nodded simply. "Well you're safe here right, you're out of France"

"I suppose." Sara shrugged. "He's probably taken all of France by now, then what? Does he just stop there? He'll want more I know he will, he's power hungry, he'll try to take more…"

"Hey" Tegan spoke firmly, lifting Sara's chin. She cupped her hands around her jaw. "You're safe here okay? You don't need to worry."

Sara smiled warmly at Tegan before leaning into her. She pressed her lips against Tegans lightly, who was still cupping her face. Tegan kissed back before kissing Saras forehead and smiling back at her.

"Come on, we'd best go get some breakfast." Tegan suggested. "The Great Hall will be filling up." The pair gathered their clothes and belongings from around the room.

"Here." Tegan gestured, handing Sara a t-shirt. "Put mine on, lets swap." She giggled.

Sara smirked for a moment before her smile broke into a beam and she pulled Tegans t-shirt over her head.

"Thank you for all of this" Sara almost whispered once they were dressed. "It's been the best birthday."

"You're welcome." Tegan smiled. "You deserve it." She took Saras hand in her own and led them out of the room. They walked along the corridor together, hand in hand as the door to the room of requirement sealed behind them.

Sara's stomach began to rumble but was unheard as they grew closer The Great Hall and the bustle of chatter drowned it out. They arrived at the entrance, pausing in the doorway and eyeing the room in front of them. Tegan spied Kate sat alone and waiting for her at one end of the Slytherin table. Kate looked up and smiled at the pair of them.

"I'll see you later okay?" Tegan ensured before placing a quick kiss on Sara's lips.

"See you later" Sara beamed back. Tegan walked backwards for a few steps, keeping their hands held together as she headed towards Kate until she had to option to let go. Sara giggled as Tegan turned away before looking over to the Ravenclaw table for her own friends.

She looked up to see 3 smug faces smirking at her from the other side of the room. "Here we go" Sara muttered to herself whilst rolling her eyes.

She sat herself down next to Ted and opposite Emy, trying to ignore the smiles on their faces.

"So where were you last night?" Stacy quizzed, spooning a mouthful of porridge into her mouth, giggling.

"Give it up guys you know I was with Tegan" Sara smirked.

"Yeah but there was no mention on that note of spending the night together you dirty stop out!" Ted teased, playfully poking Sara.

Sara giggled, covering her face with her hands to hide her blushing cheeks.

Emy eyed Sara before throwing down her cutlery. "Oh my god…did you guys fuck!?"

Sara didn't answer, instead peaked out from behind her hands.

"You did, oh my god." Emy continued.

"Shhh!" Sara chuckled, slightly embarrassed at the whole situation.

"I'm proud of you." Ted joked with a teasing pat on Saras back.

"Come on guys, leave it, we're embarrassing her." Stacy stepped in. "…But was she good?" She continued with a chuckle and a wink in Saras direction.

"Fuck off" Sara laughed, throwing a piece of toast at Stacy.

The group all laughed through breakfast together, Saras birthday evening never straying from the topic of conversation.


	10. Chapter 10

Christmas came around quickly. Once her birthday had passed it always seemed to be on top of Sara in her opinion. Fresh, white snow was falling everyday now, forming blankets on the castle roof and across the hilled acres of grounds. Sara admired the view of her new school more than usual now that snow had consumed it, anytime spent in the common room was spent in her new favourite window seat with her head pressed against the glass.

She sat in that spot, quill in hand and parchment on her lap. She should have been concentrating on her charms homework but she couldn't shake her smile or a certain person from her head. In the space of 3 months, Tegan Quin had completely consumed her. Getting a girlfriend was the last thing she expected to gain from Hogwarts but now she couldn't imagine her time here without her. She even took her mind off the drama her family were going through. Family…that was another thing, with Christmas almost here Sara would be heading back to London for the holidays, she was more than excited to see her parents but something about not seeing Tegan for a few weeks put a small dark cloud over her excitement.

"Wake up Clement!" Ted said, snapping his fingers in Saras face. "We all go home for Christmas on Monday, you'd best get that finished" He concluded, nodding to the blank parchment. He sunk himself a few feet away from Sara, into his favourite arm chair. The two empty chairs that remained were soon filled by Stacy and Emy as they followed Ted into the room.

"Hey guys" Sara greeted them, lifting her head and stretching her limbs out. "Have fun at Hogsmead?"

"It's too cold out there to enjoy it" Emy giggled. "But make sure you get your permission slip signed over Christmas so you can come with us next time, okay?"

Sara nodded at Emy with a smile.

"So what are your Christmas plans?" Stacy asked.

"Just me, Mum and Dad as usual, no big plans. You?"

"Oh Mum and Dad will be entertaining my village of a family as usual, this time of year is a bloody circus at my house i'm telling you." Stacy laughed.

"At least they're not all batshit crazy!" Ted interrupted. "If I have to sit and listen to my uncle babble on about his Dirigible plums all Christmas, i'll go insane!"

The quartet all laughed in unison.

"Right you lot all fuck off now, I'm meeting Tegan in an hour and need this finished and into Flitwick by the end of the day." Sara joked.

The 3 of them laughed at Sara then dispersed to their dorms. Sara sighed, before dipping her quill in the pot of ink next to her and cracking on with her essay, scribbling out words in a rush. 4pm came around and thankfully Sara had finished. She rolled up her parchment and headed for Professor Flitwicks office.

She gave 3 quiet taps on the door when she arrived, then padded foot to foot as she waited for an answer.

"Ahh! Miss Clement!" The short professor beamed as he heaved open the door.

"My essay for you sir" Sara smiled, handing her parchment down to her professor.

"Thank you my dear!" Flitwick beamed again, clutching the parchment in his tiny hands. "Can I interested you in a cupcake?" He asked motioning inside his office.

"Oh thank you sir but I have somewhere to be, I'd actually best get going."

"Another time then. Thank you for your homework, just in time!" Flitwick chuckled. "Have a good Christmas won't you"

"Thank you sir, and yourself" Sara smiled, beginning to turn away.

"Bye now" The professor waved.

Sara quickly became light on her feet and hurried towards the nearest staircase, heading downwards towards The Great Hall. 6 flights of stairs later and she was in the entrance hall. She leaned on the wall opposite The Great Hall to catch her breath, slightly relieved that Tegan didn't seem to be here just yet.

As she was about to lift her body away from the cold bricks she felt a hand clasp around her wrist. It belonged to an arm that had weaved out of the doorway belonging to the abandoned classroom. It pulled her inside. Sara stumbled into the classroom but a smile beamed onto her face when she found herself in the arms of Tegan.

"You're late" Tegan teased.

"You scared me to death!" Sara chuckled, playfully pushing Tegan's shoulder.

Tegan grabbed Sara's hand, now having both in her grasp. She pushed her weight forward, lightly pinning Sara up against the now closed classroom door. Sara bit her lip anticipating Tegan's next move as their eyes studied one another faces.

Tegan placed a whisper of a kiss on Sara's neck. Sara exhaled a mixture of a gasp and a shudder as she leaned her head back, closing her eyes.

Tegan kissed up Sara's neck and along her jaw. Sara's breathing wavered as she fought to free her hands, she wanted nothing more than to grab Tegan and connect their lips but the more she fought, the more Tegan seemed to enjoy holding her in place and teasing her. Sara moaned as Tegan sucked her pulse point, she grew more frustrated and ground her hips into Tegan, earning a laugh from her.

Suddenly Sara whipped her hands out of Tegan's grasp after mustering all of her strength. Tegan stumbled back slightly with a look of shock plastered on her face.

Sara wasted no time in moving towards Tegan. Her hands were on Tegan's hips within seconds and she lowered herself slightly to hoist her into the air and wrap Tegan's legs around her waist. Tegan gripped her hands around Sara's neck, holding on tightly as Sara moved them quickly across the room. Sara slammed the both of them against the adjacent window, resting Tegan on the windowsill before crashing their delicate lips together. One of Sara's hands lay gripped on Tegan's neck, the other on her hip, holding her in place. Tegan moaned as Sara flicked their tongues together and she crossed her legs around Sara's hips, locking her in their embrace.

"Well this is a bit different for you." Tegan breathed.

"Faire taire" Sara commanded firmly, gripping Tegan's neck tighter.

"What?" Tegan almost moaned.

"Shut up." Sara spoke firmly again before connecting their lips once more. She released her grip on Tegan's neck to run her hands over Tegan's body. She felt Tegan shudder as her hands glided under her clothes and over her smooth, warm skin. Sara kissed Tegan harder, pushing her tongue deeper into her mouth. She bit down on Tegan's lip pulling it towards her before letting it snap back.

Tegan happily moaned, throughly enjoying Sara's unexpected assault and gripped her fingers in Sara's hair.

Sara continued gliding her hands over Tegan's torso, she moved her right hand downwards, slipping it into Tegan's underwear as she kissed her neck. She lightly flicked her fingers over Tegan's clit, enjoying the way Tegan pulled on her hair and the way her breath hitched as she did so. Sara quickened her movements on Tegan, building pleasurable pressure. The pair met lips again as Sara continued; placing messy, heated kisses on each other.

Tegan groaned suddenly, throwing her head back as Sara entered two fingers into her.

"Fuck Sara" Tegan whispered.

The more she moaned, the harder Sara fucked her, curling her fingers deeper. Tegan's hips began to move in a rhythm with Sara's hand as though she was almost riding it. Tegan gripped the windowsill she was sat upon with both hands, her nails digging into the wood, stripping it partly of it's already worn down paint.

Sara's eyes stayed fixed on Tegan as she did her work, mesmerised by the effect she was having on her. She watched Tegan's closed eyes, her chest heave and her teeth bite down on her own lip.

Sara moved faster as did Tegan and Sara could feel Tegan's bones start to tense.

"Open your eye's." Sara commanded.

Tegan obeyed, fluttering her eyes open to meet Sara's as the pleasure forced whimpers from her swollen lips. Tegan was on the edge now and Sara's intense gaze was all she needed to push her over. Tegan rested her forehead on Sara's and Sara didn't break eye contact as she curled her fingers one more time, her thumb grazing Tegan's clit. Tegan's jaw dropped as she came hard on Sara's fingers, uttering her name with the heathy breaths that followed.

Tegan passionately kissed Sara once more as her breathing steadied.

"Wow" Tegan sighed happily. "I don't think i've ever cum that fast before."

Sara giggled, enjoying the compliment. "Glad to be of service."

Both their heads suddenly snapped in the direction of the door as they heard commotion outside.

"Shit" Tegan giggled. "Everyone will be heading into The Great Hall for supper."

"C'mon" Sara giggled with her, offering her hand to help her down from the windowsill.

Tegan straightened Sara's hair out, moving out of place strands back where they belong. "Ugh, I don't want to go home, i'm going to miss you" She sighed, moving her hands down onto Sara's neck. "I'm going to miss fucking you too." She teased.

"It's only for two weeks." Sara assured, taking one of Tegan's hands in her own and bringing it to her mouth to place a light kiss on it. "We'll be back together before you know it." She said with a smile.

"Two weeks too long with my parents" Tegan sighed.

Sara pulled Tegan towards her and into a hug. Tegan placed her chin on Sara's shoulder as Sara rubbed her hands down her back. "You'll get through it." Sara spoke in Tegan's ear.

Tegan pulled away, looking at Sara with a smile. "I know." She placed 3 quick, consecutive kisses on Sara's lip's and one on her forehead before the duo joined hands to sneak out of the classroom.

Like anytime you don't want a day to arrive, it always seem to arrives quicker and so before Sara knew it Monday morning was upon her.

"C'mon now, everyone on the train." Hagrid's voice boomed around Hogsmead station.

Sara walked along the platform with Tegan and Kate, followed behind by Ted, Stacy and Emy. Surprisingly Tegan and Sara had brought them all together and they'd become pretty good friends.

They all dragged along their suitcases, heaving them onto the train and into one of the larger compartments.

Ted, Stacy and Emy all sat on one side of the compartment whilst Sara sat on the other, besides the window, followed by Tegan in the middle of her and Kate.

The journey home was pleasant, there was a small buzz in the air from the Christmas excitement and Sara sighed happily at the feeling. Tegan wrapped an arm around her and Sara lay her head on Tegan snuggling into her. The both of them drifted into light hazy sleep in one another's arms, close enough to feel each others breath on their faces.

They awoke around half an hour later when the carriage door opened with a slam.

"Isn't this sweet?" John spat sarcastically. "Tegan Quin all cuddled up with her half blood pet.

Tegan sprung up from her seat, only to be pulled back down by Sara. "Tee, babe it's okay, he's not worth it" Sara assured with a calming stroke of her face. Tegan sat back in her seat, lacing her fingers with Sara's as they turned back to face John.

"John, get out." Kate cooly commanded.

"And why would I do anything you say? You're as much of a blood traitor as she is" John continued pointing at Tegan.

Kate sighed, looking up to Ted, Stacy and Emy somewhat apologetically.

"No, I just came her to give little Tee Tee a warning. Enjoy your little…thing" He gestured between Tegan and Sara "You've got going on while you can."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Tegan quizzed menacingly.

"You'll see." John scoffed with a raise of his eyebrows before he swaggered off back down the corridor.

"What does he mean?" Sara fretted.

"Nothing." Tegan assured, holding Sara into her. "Probably just trying to spook me out of spite" Tegan assured, almost trying to convince herself as well.

The train began to slow and within five minutes had come to a halt at platform 9 3/4.

"Come on, forget about it" Tegan said, lets grab our things.

Sara and Tegan led the group of 6 out of the carriage and onto the platform. Sara said her brief goodbyes to her friends as they separated off to their parents.

"Are you're mum and dad here?" Sara asked Tegan once they were alone.

"No, apparently i'm old enough to make my own way home now." Tegan sighed.

Sara smiled sympathetically at her girlfriend.

"Mine are here on the platform somewhere."

"Okay." Tegan swallowed thickly. "So i'll see you in two weeks."

"You'll see me in two weeks." Sara confirmed before the pair wrapped their arms around each other, Tegan holding the back of Sara's head in her hand.

They pulled back slightly before moulding their lips together in a long lingering kiss. Their lips parted and they rested their heads together, entwining their hands.

"Merry Christmas Sara." Tegan smiled.

"Merry Christmas Tegan."

Tegan placed a kiss on Sara's forehead before letting her go.

"Okay go find your parents" She ushered.

Sara looked up to see her parents giggling and beaming at her. She stepped away giving one last wave to Tegan before moving towards her parents and heading home for Christmas.


	11. Chapter 11

In Hampstead Village, 3 short miles away from Kings Cross Station, a magnificent, double fronted, detached house stood alone. Solid wood, white sash windows were held up by dark orange bricks and the entirety of it all was guarded by 5 black iron railings. Tegan stood in front of the site before her, one hand on the gate that matched the railings. She looked the house up and down, eying the chimney that sat on the right of the roof then down to the heavy, blue door that was waiting for her.

She sighed before pushing the gate forwards, wincing at the squeaking screech it made as she did so. She dragged her half full suitcase down the grey slabbed path and pulled it up 3 steps.

"Here we go." She murmured to herself before placing her hand over the golden door knob, twisting and pushing herself inside. She was met with the familiar entrance hall. Dark, grey tiles under her feet, covered partly with a patterned Persian rug. A winding staircase stood in front of her to her left, complete with a dark wood banister, to the right of that was a door to a large kitchen, from which she could hear the mumbling voices of her parents. Either side of her were sets of double doors, leading to two separate drawing rooms.

She set her suitcase down against the wall before removing her coat and heading towards the kitchen.

"Mum? Dad?" She called out as she pushed open the kitchen door. As she entered her mother whipped her head around to face her.

"Oh hello Tegan" her mum, dressed in all black robes smiled, giving her daughter a stiff hug, patting her shoulders. Tegan smiled lightly at her mother as she pulled away.

"Is that the time already?" Tegan's father questioned squinting at the pocket watch from his black waistcoat, looking away from The Daily Prophet he had been reading previously. "You're going to have to go upstairs, both of you, I need you out of sight."

"Cassius, Tegan's only just arrived home." Her mother protested.

"I'm aware Emery but I have a very important meeting, you understand don't you Tegan?" He replied, moving towards Tegan and placing a patronising hand on her shoulder. His eyes glanced down to her T-Shirt.

"What's this?" He quizzed. "I thought I'd told you not to wear those silly muggle t-shirts."

"I know…I'm sorry." Tegan sighed. "I just well…these guys are actually witches and wizards believe it or not and…"

Cassius scoffed interrupting Tegan. "A disgrace to the wizarding world if you ask me."

"Can't you just do as we ask you?" Emery sighed somewhat sympathetically at her daughter, but only frustrating her further.

"Well Sara gave it to me and I want to wear it." Tegan protested.

"Sara?" Cassius questioned. "Is that the new half blood at your school?" He continued starting to pace around the kitchen table. "Victor warned me about her, telling me John had said you'd been spending all your time with her… I dismissed it of course, told him that you don't associate with those people…yet here we are." He waved his hands sarcastically. "Why!?" He slammed his fist on the table and Tegan jumped, swallowing thickly. "Why must you disobey me Tegan!?"

"Why does it matter Dad!?" Tegan argued.

"It matters because we have a wizarding reputation to uphold!?"

"I don't care about your fucking wizarding reputation!?" Tegan shouted back.

Suddenly there were 3 bold, rather loud knocks on their back door. Sara's father's head whipped round and panic crawled onto his face.

"He's here." He murmured to himself.

"Who's here? who are you meeting with?" Tegan demanded.

"That's none of your business! Now get out of my sight!"

Tegan scowled at her father.

"Come on Tegan let's go." Her mother ushered, holding open the kitchen to guide them both back into the hallway.

Once Tegan and Emery had cleared the room, Cassius moved to open the back door.

"Bonjour Cassius." Came the voice of a man with pitch black hair and the eyes to match. He stepped out of the evening air and into the Quin household without invitation.

Cassius was suddenly half the confident man he was moments ago.

"Good evening Sir." Cassius muttered. "I do hope you didn't have the unpleasant burden of overhearing my family quarrel"

"Oh I heard enough Cassius." The man smiled slyly.

On the other side of the kitchen door, Tegan had snuck back downstairs to perch herself on the staircase, sat on the perfect step to hear the kitchen conversation.

"Forgive me Sir. I know the standard you expect wizards to hold…but it's my daughter, she refuses to obey my wishes."

"Don't fret Cassius." The mystery man assured, gliding around the kitchen. "As it happens, we appear to have a happy accident on our hands."

The pair sat down opposite each other on the worn wooden table.

"I've already heard of the Sara you wish your daughter to stay away from. She isn't just any half blood. She's Sara Clement."

Cassius paused for a moment before realisation took over his face.

"His daughter?" He said slowly.

"Yes my friend. Henry Clement's daughter." He spoke rising from his seat again to pace around the room. "My English cousin Victor Spence, I believe you know him well?"

Cassius nodded, looking up to his guest.

"He informed me of The Clements family presence in England after his son told him of Hogwarts' new student. Now I don't know where the family are, there's no denying Henry is an amazing wizard and he's keeping the family well concealed…but if i can get to the daughter…I can"

"Get to Henry." Cassius finished, understanding the plan.

"Yes my friend, then, I can finally rid this world of Henry Clement and my quest can continue."

"So why do you call upon my help tonight?"

"Well because of your daughter of course." He spoke, returning to sit opposite Cassius once more. "I knew you had a child at Hogwarts we could use to get close to Sara but as I mentioned, through a happy accident, the pair seem to be close enough already."

"You want to use Tegan?" Cassius asked, wide eyed.

"You don't have a problem with that do you?" The man spoke in his eerie tone. "After all you do want to help me, don't you Cassius?"

"Of course…of course Sir."

"Well then, I bid you goodnight for now. I'll be in touch with the plan."

Cassius moved quickly from his seat to open the door.

"Au revoir Cassius" The man spoke, smiling slyly.

"Good night sir." Cassius bowed his head, closing the door lightly once the guest had taken off into the night.

Tegan sat gobsmacked on the carpeted staircase, breathing heavily from the panic that was consuming her. She lifted herself to her feet and ran up the remaining stairs and into her bedroom. She had to warn Sara, she had to let her know what was going on, no matter how little she knew herself.

A few miles away at her home in Covent Garden, Sara sat in her cosy living room with her parents. She was sat next to her mother on a soft maroon, fabric couch, her father in his armchair next to a crackling log fire. In the right corner opposite Sara sat a beautiful Christmas tree, around 7ft high and decorated with beautifully delicate lights and trinkets collected over the years.

"So missus…who's the girl?" Sonia teased, nudging their shoulders together.

Sara looked at her mother and smirked.

"Your father and I saw you on the platform saying goodbye, you seem very fond of each other."

Sara looked down with as smile as she thought of Tegan, nodding to agree with her mother.

"Her name's Tegan. We just…" Sara trailed off. "I guess I've just never felt like this about anyone before."

"Well… the people that make us happy are never the ones we expect." Sonia smiled… "My little girl." She laughed. "All loved up."

The Christmas break was exactly what Sara needed. She thoroughly enjoyed spending well deserved time with her parents. Over the two weeks she forgot she had any troubles at all, the events of the summer seemed like a distant, hazy memory. Little did she know what Tegan was sitting on, on the other side of London.


	12. Chapter 12

January 4th 1998 was a cold, snowy night. As Sara sat in her fire lit living room with her parents, she could hear the wind whistling outside. She, along with every other Hogwarts student was due to be on the Hogwarts express at 11am tomorrow morning so she was spending her last precious evening in the company of her Mother and Father.

As the clock on the mantle piece just passed 10:30pm, the family heard a group of quick, almost panicked knocks on their front door. They all looked around at each other, their faces awash with fear and confusion.

Henry rose from his arm chair, opening the living room door. He stared down the hallway at his front door with anxious eyes. "It's okay." He assured his family and to some extent himself. "The house is hidden from muggles and enemies."

The knocks came again, louder this time.

Henry pulled his wand from his pocket and treaded slowly down the hardwood floor of his hallway, until his hand reached the handle on the door.

Sara and Sonia remained seated in the living room, silent and leaning forward slightly to peer down the hall way.

Henry opened the door slowly yet only half way. Most of his body was still covered but his head peaked out to view the unexpected visitor. The cold, harsh wind slapped his face as he revealed an older man on his door step, the hood of his cloak covering his head and half his face. The stranger lifted his head quickly as Henry opened the door and Henry was relieved to find out he was no stranger at all.

"Tom?" He sighed with relief.

"Forgive me Henry, I know it's late but this is urgent." He quickly uttered, snapping his head around to check behind him every few seconds.

"Quickly, come in" Henry ushered, opening the door fully.

Sonia and Sara were standing now and had moved into the hallway awaiting an explanation.

"We need to talk." Tom stated, removing his hood.

"Of course Tom…Sara, sweetheart, could you go to your room please" Henry requested.

"Papa no. I don't want to be kept in the dark anymore. I know what's going on" Sara protested. "This is about La Peur…isn't it?" She finished, this time looking to Tom.

Tom looked to Henry cautiously before nodding stiffly to Sara.

"Okay."Henry sighed. "Everyone in the kitchen…now."

The four of them wasted no time in taking their seats at the kitchen table.

"He's here." Tom explained with a defeated sigh.

"La Peur? He's here in England?" Sonia gasped.

Tom nodded quickly. "You hear all sorts being a landlord, mostly rumours and drunken stories but Laughlin Leak and Victor Spence were in The Leaky Cauldron a few nights back, I know them and what their families are like and who they associate with. They didn't know I could over hear them but being who they are, it has to be true."

Henry nodded agreeing with Tom. He stoked the stuble on his chin, his mind swimming with thoughts. "So what did they say? What exactly did you hear Tom?"

"Not much." The barman confessed. "Just that La Peur is here in England and a plan is being born, I don't know what, but somethings brewing." He cautioned.

"So what do we do?" Sara chipped in, the worry evident in her voice. She looked between the faces of her parents.

"You'll go back to school tomorrow as usual." Sonia confirmed.

"Yes." Henry agreed. "Hogwarts is safe my dear. I will sleep easy knowing you're under the care of Dumbledore. There's no saying I can protect you…besides…it's me he wants"

Sara looked down with a small nod of her head. She wanted to return to school but she feared for her parents safety and found discomfort in being so far away from them.

She barely slept that night. She watched the clock on her bedside table tick from hour to hour as she tossed and turned, full of worry. She had no idea what La Peur's next move was or what was going to happen to her parents whilst she was back at Hogwarts. She felt tears stinging in the corner of her eyes and they trickled down her face as she scrunched her eyes shut. She ran her hands over her face, drying up her own tears before reaching to the locket that laid around her neck. She pulled it in front of her eyes, running her thumbs over it's detail before unclasping it. She watched as the tiny feline patronus danced around her room, turning the corners of her mouth into the smallest of smiles. She closed it up again, watching the cat disappear back into the locket and she brought the golden pendant up to her lips. She kissed it lightly as a few tears remained in the corner of her eyes.

"I miss you." She whispered into the air before rolling over and falling into sad and silent slumber.

"Sara…Sara?… wake up sweetheart"

Sara stirred, squinting her eyes to see her mother standing over her, lightly shaking her shoulder. Her bedroom curtains opened, flooding the morning light into the room as she fully opened her eyes.

"Time to get up, you've got a train to catch."

Sara nodded simply with no expression on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong Sasa?" Sonia questioned, sitting on the side of her daughters bed.

"I'm scared for you Mama." Sara confessed. "I'm scared he'll find you."

Sonia pulled her daughter into her chest, cradling her like an infant as tears fell from Sara's eyes once more. "We're going to be okay…all of us, we'll get through this," Sonia assured. "Come on now, lets get ready, you don't want to be late for your first day back." Sonia released Sara before walking to the bedroom door to leave, pausing for a moment in the doorway. "Plus…you've got someone special waiting for you." She said with a smirk before leaving Sara alone.

That special someone was sat in her school robes, at her kitchen table with her father.

"Tegan, I need you to listen to me." Cassius spoke firmly.

Tegan refused to look her father in the eye. Nothing had been said about her fathers meeting for the whole of the Christmas holidays. She hadn't confronted him, she didn't know how. All she really cared about was Sara and her safety.

"Tegan!" Her father raised his voice. "This is important!"

Tegan sighed, and rolled her eyes as she finally looked at her father all be it with nothing but resentment and disgust.

"Now…You remember my important meeting I had on your return home?"

Tegan gave a stiff nod of her head.

"Well lets call the man I met with a friend of mine. He needs my help…more specifically yours."

Tegan furrowed her eyebrows harshly. "What?" She spat.

"It involves your friend Sara. I need you to get her to the Hogshead on…"

"No." Tegan stated plainly.

"Tegan, you haven't let me finish."

"I don't care. I won't do anything you ask. I overheard your meeting…I won't be a part of this." She refused, the anger prominent in her voice as she rose up from her chair, forcing it backwards loudly. Her hands were shaking and angry tears were swimming in her eyes.

"Tegan. You are my daughter. For your father can you not do this one thing!" Cassius shouted also rising from his seat. "This half blood means nothing to us. She is merely a pawn in a bigger plan. Why won't you just do it!?"

"Because…" Tegan breathed heavy, looking to the ground.

"Well!?" Her father demanded.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER" Tegan screamed.

Cassius took a step back from his daughter. Shock had slapped him in the face and he stood with his mouth hung open staring at his only child. "You…You what?"

"Yeah…I love her… More than anything." Tegan spoke fiercely. "And I will NOT put her in any danger."

Tegan exhaled a shaky, emotional breath of air in an attempt to compose herself, before reaching for her suitcase that stood next to the table. She lifted it with ease and turned to leave into the hallway. As she tried to step into the hall she felt a hand grip her wrist firmly and spin her back round.

"No! you are not walking away from me Tegan Quin. You will do this!"

Tegan pulled her wand quickly from her pocket. "Stupefy!" She spoke clearly, pointing her wand directly at her father. She watched as he flew backwards and crashed down onto their kitchen table into unconciousness. She stood shocked for a moment, before adrenaline began swimming through her veins as she heard movement form her mother upstairs.

"Tegan! What is going on?!" She heard her mother demand as she reached the top of the staircase. Tegan looked up at her before sprinting the length of the hallway, dragging her suitcase. She flung open the front door and ran out into the street. It was 10:45 and she needed to be at Kings Cross. She had practiced apparating a few times since her 17th birthday and succeeded once. She knew she had no other option if she wanted to arrive on time and this time out of all times she needed to be successful.

She scrunched her eyes closed, concentrating as hard as she knew how. A swaying feeling of sickness flew over her as she felt the motion kick in. Suddenly it vanished and she un-scrunched her eyes to find herself outside Kings Cross, all be it feeling a bit woozy. She sighed, letting her relief out into the air before swiftly making her way into the station.

She hurried along the platforms, picking up speed with each one she passed. As she hit 7 she was already running. Platform 9 and 10 were upon her as she reached a sprint and she didn't stop to breathe or pause before making her way head first into the wall between them. Her body glided through the magical passage and before she knew it, the beautiful scarlett train was in front of her, chugging smoke and gleaming as usual.

She took a moment to breathe. She was still shaken by the mornings events and the rush she endured to get here. She leaned her back against the wall and placed her hands on her knees, bowing her head slightly. As she looked up, she saw Sara standing on the platform alone. Her usual timidness apparent in the way she held herself. Tegan watched her for a few seconds, smiling as Sara fiddled with the golden locket around her neck. Tegan grabbed the handle of her suitcase once more and made her way towards her. Sara turned and spotted Tegan as she did so. Sara smiled at her but Tegan didn't see the usual brightness behind her eyes, she could tell something was up.

Tegan dropped her suitcase as she reached her, taking Sara into her arms. Sara buried her face in Tegan's neck, inhaling her dearly missed scent. Tegan kissed her head and stroked her hair, rocking the both of them slightly from foot to foot. Sara wriggled so that they were face to face before Tegan planted their lips together. The pair of them could feel just how intensely they had missed each other in the kiss, the want, the need and the passion was overwhelming.

"Sara…I…I love you." Tegan confessed with a small, quiet sob as her emotions took over.

"I know." Sara whispered, leaning her forehead against Tegan's. "Because I love you too."

The pair joined lips once more before the sharp whistle of the train interrupted them.

"Come on." Tegan said, offering Sara her free hand. "We'd best get on."

The duo, climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express, deciding not to look for the remainder of their friends as they sat in an empty carriage together.

"Sara, I have a lot to tell you." Tegan spoke quietly once they had settled and the train started moving. "I know bad things are happening."

"How?" Sara quizzed

"My father. He's involved in it all." Tegan confessed as tiny tears dropped down her face.

Sara stared back at Tegan with the same sadness on her face.

"I'm so sorry." Tegan spoke once more.

Sara raised a hand to Tegan's face, wiping away her tears before cupping her jaw. "That doesn't matter. It's no fault of yours." Sara assured.

Tegan nodded against Sara's hand before taking it in her own and locking eyes with her girlfriend.

"Either way, i'm not going to let anything happen to you okay? I'm going to tell you everything I know and we're going to get through this…together."


End file.
